R U M P A N G
by WinterJun09
Summary: Baekhyun dan hatinya adalah sepasang rumpang, tunggang langgang mencari sandaran. Hingga ia berhenti pada Park Chanyeol, pereda radang di hatinya dan ranggas rasanya yang seharusnya telah lama mati. YAOI M-PREG. ABUSIVE.
1. Bagian Satu

**Rumpang.**

 **Baekhyun dan hatinya adalah sepasang rumpang, tunggang langgang mencari sandaran. Hingga ia berhenti pada Park Chanyeol, pereda radang di hatinya dan ranggas rasanya yang seharusnya telah lama mati. YAOI M-PREG. ABUSIVE.**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak mengerti sepenuhnya mengapa teman -temannya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol— _yang sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun belakangan._

" _Aku tahu dia adalah pria yang baik, Baekhyun. Tapi apa kau tidak ingin untuk—.."_

 _"..—memikirkannya lagi?"_

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia dengar selama beberapa tahun, sehingga ia mulai menganggapnya sebagai ganti ucapan ' _selamat pagi'_. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing, sesungguhnya, karena Chanyeol pun tidak terganggu ketika temannya melempar lirikan setajam pisau padanya saat ia merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang— _lelaki itu memang selalu acuh tak acuh_. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa, namun biar begitu, ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya.

Barangkali, mereka tidak benar-benar mengenal Chanyeol _yang sebenarnya_. Baekhyun akan memakluminya, karena _yah_ , Chanyeol itu memang memiliki reputasi yang tidak baik di kampusnya. Wajar bila mereka akan menjauh lima langkah begitu Chanyeol mendekat, **_tidak ingin dipukul_** , kata mereka setiap kali Baekhyun tertawa dan bertanya alasannya melakukan itu.

 _"Memangnya kau tidak risih? Selalu berjalan hanya dengan teman-teman band mu itu saja, lalu tidak dengan teman satu jurusanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, sembari keningnya mengerut tipis-tipis. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya balas dengan senyum sedikit, merenggangkan bahunya yang habis memikul gitar elektrik kesayangannya sebelum menjawab lembut ;_

 _"Yang penting aku bisa berjalan denganmu."—Luar biasanya dia selalu menjawab begitu._

Chanyeol itu memang berandalan kampus. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang sembrono—sesuka hati dan di luar aturan, atau dari bungkus rokok yang menyembul dari balik saku bajunya. Apalagi dengan kehadirannya sebagai penyuka musik _rock, metal, dan rap_ yang berpredikat sebagai musik yang penuh dentum kerusuhan. Chanyeol selalu buruk dimata orang-orang. Walaupun sebagian dari mereka tetap saja, dengan sangat berat hati, memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam buletin rutin mereka sebagai mahasiswa dengan wajah terbaik.

Baekhyun menumpukan dagu, berpikir ulang sambil menilik masa lalu. Bagaimana lelaki itu menyatakan cinta padanya? Mungkin kau tak ingin tahu. Namun, Baekhyun terlanjur larut. Tersenyum lembut begitu mengingat memori yang sama manisnya dengan aroma vanilli di mulut.

 _"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

 _Baekhyun mendongak dari lutut dimana ia meletakkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan tangisnya, "M—Maaf?"_

 _"Jadi kekasihku," Ulang Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, mengabaikan jaket denimnya yang basah dan dirinya yang kebasahan karena memberikan keseluruhan payung untuk meneduhi seorang mungil yang sedari tadi menggigil di lapangan._

 _"A—Apa? T—Tapi mengapa.." Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, ".. Kenapa tiba-tiba.."_

 _"Karena aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Lagi, Chanyeol menjawab dengan begitu yakin. "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun membeku._

 _"Aku tahu tentang **rumpangmu** ," Katanya lagi, "Aku akan menutup semua itu."_

 **Rumpang**. Kilasan memori itu runtuh disana. Baekhyun terkesiap, maniknya jatuh langsung pada lelaki yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan—Park Chanyeol dengan gitar kesayangannya di punggung. Lelaki jakung itu mendekat dengan perlahan, mengulas sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya yang ditengeri sebatang rokok menyala, "Maaf. Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Baekhyun bangkit dan tersenyum penuh.

"Aku tidak suka berada disana tanpamu, kenapa kau tidak masuk dan menonton bersama temanmu?"

"Aku melakukannya tapi lihat," Baekhyun meraih jemari besar Chanyeol, merematnya pelan sembari jari jarinya yang kurus menunjuk kaca jendela di depan mereka ; " **Hujan**."

Chanyeol ikut menoleh, tatapannya fokus pada rintik di sana sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Lelaki itu menaruh atensinya kembali pada Baekhyun, yang mana menatap langit dengan binar-binar di matanya. Jemarinya yang masih digenggam ia eratkan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh sehingga kedua manik mereka bertabrakan dalam satu garis lurus.

Ia menyusuri wajah kekasihnya yang cantik. Kedua pipinya yang merah dan hidungnya yang melengkung dengan proporsi yang indah. Matanya yang berbulu mata lentik serta bibir merahnya yang terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol menatap semua itu, lantas mengingat bahwa _lima tahun lalu_ , wajah milik kekasihnya _**tidak pernah seperti ini.**_

 _Karena pada saat itu, semua yang mengisi wajah Baekhyun adalah lembam merah dan biru._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mereka sampai setelah 15 menit perjalanan pada apartemen milik _mereka_.

Chanyeol menaruh gitarnya untuk bersandar pada sofa di ruang tengah, sebelum melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih kesusahan untuk melepaskan sneakersnya di pintu depan. Lelaki itu mendekat, meraih sepasang kaki mungil milik kekasihnya dan membantunya, "Kau harus membeli sepatu yang lain. Yang ini sudah terlalu sempit, memangnya kakimu tidak nyeri?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tapi aku suka warnanya."

"Kita akan membeli sepasang dengan warna yang sama minggu depan," Ucap Chanyeol mutlak saat ia menaruh mereka di lemari. Baekhyun mengangguk, berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mereka. Saat ia melihat tatapan Chanyeol dari lemari kaca di hadapannya, Baekhyun memutar mata jengah karena menyadari apa yang lelaki itu inginkan darinya malam ini.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku mandi dulu," Baekhyun menghela nafas, namun masih menyempatkan diri untuk melempar kerlingan nakal, "Aku tahu kau selalu merindukan..—"

Ia berbalik untuk menunjukkan sedikit bagian dari bagian belakangnya, menggoyangkan sepasang pantatnya yang sintal, "..—Ini."

" _Stop it,"_ Chanyeol mengerang, dan Baekhyun tertawa keras-keras. Menyempatkan untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang ramping sekali lagi hingga ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Mendadak, ia terdiam begitu mencapai bak mandi. Berpikir tentang Chanyeol, _lagi_.

Baekhyun menjadi ingat tentang kapan pertama kali Luhan memperingatkan bahwa ia membenci Chanyeol baik dalam maupun luar. Saat itu terjadi adalah ketika Luhan tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya tengah menggoda Baekhyun dengan memasukkan rokok miliknya ke dalam bibir si mungil— _yang mana tidak terlihat sebagai candaan bagi Luhan._ Ia tidak pernah mengatakan alasan apapun, yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti karena kebencian itu seakan tidak beralasan. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mengabaikannya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan pada teman-temannya di kampus, tapi ia tidak bisa, _**Luhan adalah sahabat terbaiknya.**_

" _Aku bahagia kau putus dengan bajingan itu, Baekhyun. Tapi tidak untuk melihatmu berjalan dengan Park-fucking-Chanyeol!" Luhan berujar keras-keras, menaruh wadah kopi di lemari atas dapurnya sambil melirik pada Baekhyun yang duduk menatapnya._

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Sehun katakan tentang Chanyeol," Luhan berbalik, "Lelaki itu pecandu rokok dan pemabuk yang hebat."_

 _"Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu semua—"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak mau kau jadi pecandu juga!"_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, satu jarinya membuat lingkaran abstrak di meja makan, "Aku tidak akan.."_

 _"Ya, tapi aku melihatnya memasukkan rokok ke dalam mulutmu—"_

 _"—Sudah kukatakan, dia tidak serius melakukannya. Dia hanya menggodaku_."

" _Tapi itu jauh dari godaan bagiku, jauhi dia atau putuskan dia. Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, pandangnya menerawang dan tertunduk kecewa. Orang-orang selalu menyalahkan Chanyeol tentang kebiasaan buruknya yang sesungguhnya adalah dampak akibat keluarganya yang hancur dan kacau._

 _"Lima tahun lalu," Baekhyun berbisik, "Aku terjebak dengan seorang pria baik yang bukan seorang pecandu rokok ataupun minuman keras—"_

 _Luhan terkesiap, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun kembali memikirkan masa lalunya ; "B—Baek, bukan begitu maksudku—"_

 _"Tapi dia tetap menemukan caranya untuk melukaiku, ingat?" Baekhyun terkekeh perih, "Chanyeol adalah yang paling baik dari semua yang pernah kualami."_

 _Lelaki di depannya tidak menjawab._

 _"Dia bahkan tidak pernah membuka sekaleng soda di hadapanku, dan kau berharap dia akan mencekcokiku dengan minuman keras?"_

Itu adalah percakapan terpanjang yang pernah mereka miliki soal Park Chanyeol. Yang tidak sama sekali meruntuhkan pendirian Luhan soal lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan tetap membenci lelaki itu sebanyak yang ia bisa, walaupun Chanyeol tidak pernah ambil hati pada perkataannya yang seringkali pedas.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan segera membilas tubuhnya, tidak enak untuk membuat lelakinya menunggu lama di balik pintu. Ia keluar setelah melilitkan jubah mandi di tubuhnya, lalu menaiki kasur dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang juga hanya memakai boxer sebagai penutup—Oh, lelaki itu menggunakan kamar mandi tamu, sepertinya.

"Kau menjadi lebih diam sejak tadi," Chanyeol membuka suara setelah sepuluh menit mereka terdiam tanpa percakapan apapun, "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang alasan orang-orang begitu membenci dirimu," Baekhyun menghela nafas dan bersandar pada dada kekasihnya yang bidang. Membiarkan lelakinya mengeringkan helai rambut miliknya yang basah, "Apa kau tidak lelah dibicarakan?"

"Kau lelah mendengar mereka membicarakanku?"

".. Tidak juga."

"Berarti aku juga tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap pada leher jenjang kekasihnya yang terekspos membuatnya tidak bisa untuk menahan diri dari memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan disana.

"Aku baik selama aku memilikimu."

Baekhyun mengerjap, bertanya mengapa kalimat itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Fokusnya segera teralih saat Chanyeol mengubah kecupan ringan itu menjadi gigitan kecil, "Ahh—"

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya saat jemari kasarnya menelusup di celah jubah mandinya, "Apa kau merasa baik untuk melakukannya malam ini?"

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan maniknya yang berkabut.

"Kenapa aku bisa lelah? Uhh—" Baekhyun menghindar ke kanan saat Chanyeol akan mengingit kecil ujung telinganya, namun gagal menghindari kuluman Chanyeol pada tempat yang sama, "Yang baru tampil semalaman disini adalah—hh, kau."

Chanyeol tersenyum, alisnya terangkat ; "Benarkah?"

"A—Aku baik.. Ahn—" Ia melenguh kecil, meyakinkan. "Aku selalu baik untukmu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Selesai mereka bersetubuh, hari sudah gelap dan waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang terbangun diantara mereka berdua. Lelaki itu menyisir rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat ke belakang, membiarkan dahinya terlihat, dan menatap pada Baekhyun yang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Lelaki kecil itu melenguh lirih saat Chanyeol memainkan helai-helai hitamnya yang lembut, diam diam mengulas senyum.

"Selamat malam," Bisiknya pelan, "Jangan terbangun untuk menangis seperti kemarin, hm?"—Walau Chanyeol tahu itu adalah harapan yang sia-sia.

Sekarang pukul satu, Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia memejamkan mata dan menyusul untuk tidur, tapi ia tidak. Semua karena ia tahu _**sesuatu**_ akan terjadi pada Baekhyun pada pukul tiga. Chanyeol tidak bisa tertidur walaupun ia sesungguhnya lelah dan ingin. Ia tampil di suatu acara dan berbagi desahan dengan Baekhyun dalam satu hari, tentu saja itu membuatnya lelah sekali. Namun, hatinya membiarkan tetap terbangun—dengan satu lengan yang mendekap Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

Luhan pernah berkata padanya sekali, tentang kebiasaan Baekhyun yang dimulai sejak lima tahun lalu. Walaupun sesungguhnya, jauh sebelum Luhan memberitahunya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu tahu. Chanyeol menghela nafas sedikit dan mengelus lembut punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

"Semua akan baik baik saja.." Chanyeol berbisik, nadanya seakan sedang menyanyikan suatu pengantar tidur ; "Kau tahu kau selalu memilikiku."

Setelahnya, hening. Park Chanyeol menunggu pukul tiga tiba, dalam diam dan gelap.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

" _Ia punya kebiasaan untuk menangis."_

 _Chanyeol terpaksa berhenti melangkah karena Luhan menjegalnya di ujung koridor, menatap sahabat dari kekasihnya itu dengan datar, "Aku tahu."_

 _"Kau bohong. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, bajingan gila." Luhan mendengus marah, "Dia akan selalu menangis pada—"_

 _"Pukul tiga."_

"— _Pukul tiga." Luhan lalu terkejut, nyaris seakan Chanyeol baru saja membaca pikirannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyanya dengan pandang iritasi._

 _"Kau bertanya bagaimana aku tahu sesuatu tentang kekasihku?"_

 _"Seriously, Park?! Dia bukan kekasihmu!"_

 _"Dia kekasihku, kami resmi kemarin sore."_

 _Luhan memutar matanya dengan-amat-sangat jengah, mulai menyadari bahwa keputusannya untuk berbicara dengan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah keputusan yang paling buruk dari semua keputusan sialan yang pernah ia ambil. Oh, sekarang ia benar-benar menyesalinya._

 _"Baik, apa kau tahu **alasan** mengapa Baekhyun melakukan itu?" Pancing Luhan, sembari menaruh dua lengannya di pangkuan tangan—bersikap angkuh. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol pasti mengetahui kebiasaan Baekhyun itu karena mereka telah tidur di kamar yang sama setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih, jika itu benar, maka lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak mungkin tahu mengapa Baekhyun berlaku demikian._

 _"Aku tahu," Sialnya, Chanyeol menjawab dengan sangat tenang, "Tapi aku tidak mengapresiasi tindakanmu jika kau akan mengatakannya lagi di koridor terbuka seperti ini."_

 _"Tentu saja aku tidak!" Luhan mendesis, "Kau lebih baik memperlakukannya dengan baik jika kau tahu, brengsek! Karena aku telah berdiskusi dengan Sehun beberapa kali untuk menculikmu lalu menjualmu pada organisasi penjual manusia! We fucking hate you, don't you know that?!"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh miring, "Ya, terserah kalian saja."_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya sebelum berjalan pergi, mengabaikan Luhan yang menyerukan namanya keras-keras di belakang punggung._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Alasan**.

" _Huks_ —Aku tidak—Aku tidak! _Huks_ —"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia tertidur, shit. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengumpat, Chanyeol segera menatap pada Baekhyun dan jam di dinding secara bergantian—Pukul tiga lima belas. Chanyeol membiarkan kekasihnya menangis sendirian selama lima belas menit.

"Kau— _Huks_ , Kau tidak mencintaiku— _hh_ —Benar?"

"Sayang, sayang, tenang. Aku bersamamu, aku mencintaimu." Perlahan ia berbisik, mendekap tubuh kecil itu yang bergetar sekujur tubuh ;

"Aku— _Huks_.. Aku tidak..—aku tidak ingin kau pergi—"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak itu pelan, "Shh, tenang sayang. Tidak ada yang akan pergi darimu."

"J—Jangan pergi," Isakannya terendam di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, "J—Jangan.."

"Ya, aku tidak akan pergi. Mereka tidak akan pergi. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hening beberapa saat, ia segera melirik pada jam di dinding. Pukul tiga dua puluh.

Mengernyit sedikit, dan menghembuskan nafas. Chanyeol bersiap untuk keadaan terburuk ;

"K—Kris—.."

Chanyeol terdiam,

"— _ **Jangan.. Jangan pukul aku lagi**_ —hh." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan di antara dengusan nafas dan bahunya yang mulai bergetar, mulai mengigil ketakutan.

"Aku takut, aku takut, aku takut, aku—"

Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya dan mengulum bibir milik si mungil. Menghentikan perkataan dari bibir merahnya. Meraihnya kepada lumatan yang ia buat sedalam-dalamnya. Hingga ia merasa nafas milik yang lebih kecil tidak lagi menderu, melainkan datang putus-putus. Menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya dan menatap wajah Byun Baekhyun yang damai kembali. Seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Tiga lewat tiga puluh lima," Chanyeol berbisik kecil setelah melempar lirikan pada jam di dinding, "Sama seperti kemarin?"

Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mendekap Baekhyun, lagi. Sebelum ia mengecupnya di sekujur wajah, membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu' di setiap langkah bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti mengapa mencintai seseorang bisa menjadi sesakit ini, namun ia merasakannya sekarang.

Mencintai seorang di dekapannya ini, yang mana pernah hancur remuk karena mencintai seseorang yang lain. Yang bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari bayang masa lalunya sendiri,

 _Semua membuat hatinya sakit._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti kapan ia punya kebiasaan untuk menyakiti seseorang secara seksual.

Mungkin pada saat umurnya lima belas? Ah, ia tidak yakin. Kejadian yang sangat lampau, kau tahu? Bahkan lelaki itu tidak dapat lagi menghitung berapa gadis yang ia kencani karena aset mereka yang menarik gairah— _baik dada maupun bokongnya,_ Chanyeol menyukai itu. Orang orang yang ia tinggalkan setelah pertemuan satu malam juga begitu, sudah melebihi jari-jari di tangannya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi mengira-ngira hitungannya.

Ia punya kebiasaan untuk menyakiti seseorang, secara seksual.

Chanyeol akan memaki mereka— _melontarkan verbal-verbal yang menyakitkan_ , lantas mendorong tubuh wanita malang yang ia miliki ke dinding, namun tetap membenturkan kepala mereka keras-keras. Ia akan mulai memanggil mereka dengan kata-kata kotor yang jauh dari kasih sayang, menyetubuhi mereka keras-keras hingga bahkan hanya bisikan yang dapat mereka keluarkan sebagai ganti tangis. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol hanya akan mengikat mereka dengan rantai berkarat yang ia temukan entah dimana, membiarkan kaki putih mereka terbuka seperti pelacur kotor sebelum Chanyeol datang dan menghabisi kesadaran mereka.

Tapi kebiasaan itu pudar, _bersama dengan datangnya Baekhyun._

" _Aku sering melakukannya dengan kasar," Chanyeol memperingati ketika Baekhyun dengan mantap meloloskan celana dalamnya—pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Yang lebih tinggi dan besar mendengus tidak mengerti. Ini hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, seharusnya mereka bercandaan sambil mengunjungi cafe atau apalah. Tapi, dari sekian juta tempat yang ada di dunia, Byun Baekhyun dengan mantap menarik tangannya untuk memasuki motel._

 _Baekhyun menoleh, "Tidak apa, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku."_

 _Diam diam Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, "Apa?"_

 _"Aku terbiasa," manik kecil itu menabraknya, tatapan kosongnya, entah bagaimana membuat Chanyeol kesulitan mencari oksigen._

 _Namun lelaki itu tidak munafik, jangankan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali. Ia bahkan sudah terpancing sejak Baekhyun melepas kaos polosnya. Masa bodoh dengan etika berpacaran, nyatanya Chanyeol tetap menjatuhkan si mungil ke kasur dengan mulutnya yang merobek bungkus kondom—yang ia temukan di atas laci, dengan gigi-giginya._

 _Chanyeol mengocok miliknya yang tegang. Sekali dua kali. Setelahnya menatap Baekhyun sekilas, yang terbaring di bawahnya, menatapnya dengan pandang kosong yang sama. Jika lelaki mungil itu terbiasa untuk disakiti, maka Chanyeol juga terbiasa untuk melihat tatapan itu di kedua matanya. Ia menggeram sedikit, mencengkram kedua tungkai Baekhyun yang ramping ;_

 _"Aku akan memasukkannya."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk pelan-pelan,, tidak memberikan jawaban tambahan dan tanpa keraguan._

 _Dan Chanyeol benar-benar akan memasukkannya. Hanya satu senti, maka kepala penisnya akan menyentuh pintu anal milik kekasihnya yang baru resmi hari ini. Namun, gerakan itu tertahan di udara ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun berbisik ; entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada seseorang di atasnya. Yang jelas, kata kata itu menghentikan gerakannya ;_

" _ **Kau akan lebih mencintaiku setelah melakukan ini padaku.."** Baekhyun melirih, entah pada siapa, **"Dia selalu bilang begitu padaku.. Kau akan mencintaiku, aku akan bahagia. Tak akan ada yang meninggalkanku, kita akan selalu bahagia."**_

 _Cengkraman di kedua kakinya terlepas, membuatnya segera terjuntai kebawah. Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan kernyit, tubuh sedikit terjengit._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Baekhyun, seperti menyadari bahwa rasa sakit itu tidak datang, menoleh padanya, "Kau tidak perlu menanyakan apapun, lakukan saja."_

 _Kalian berharap Chanyeol akan mendorong Baekhyun untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali dan kemudian mendekapnya semalaman seperi adegan di film romansa? Hah, mimpi saja. Gairahnya terlanjut melambung, bahkan membuat kepalanya terasa terpukul hingga pening. Ia ada di puncak gairahnya, Chanyeol butuh surga dan pelepasannya._

 _Ia tetap melakukannya, mereka tetap berbagi saliva satu sama lain—untuk pertama kalinya, bagi kata " **mereka** ". Hanya saja, ada tangis di antara kata-kata terputus, ada rasa sendu di balik kelereng yang biasa menatap para lawan mainnya ganas, ada gumaman dan bisikan penuh cinta, bahkan ada ciuman indah yang selama ini mitos belaka keberadaannya. Chanyeol membuat lelakinya kebingungan._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, konstan melanjutkan dorongan kejantanannya._

 _"Apa aku tidak cukup untuk membuatmu puas?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, "Aku bisa berusaha—"_

" _Aku merasa brengsek." Chanyeol terkekeh, air matanya lantas jatuh karena getaran bahunya, "Aku brengsek."_

 _Baekhyun tidak mengerti, ia tidak menjawab apapun._

 _"Apa dia juga menyetubuhimu seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya, senyum paksa terpasang sebagai tameng, "Katakan padaku.."_

 _Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, " **Dia** bergerak sangat cepat."_

 _Chanyeol menelan ludah, tercekat ; "Apa kau diikat di kasurnya?"_

 _Lagi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil berpikir. Seakan jawabannya adalah hal yang telah terjadi puluh tahun lalu._

 _" **Dia** mengikatku dengan tali. Lalu aku dibawanya untuk telentang di lantai. **Dia** punya banyak cambuk, dan akan menggunakannya padaku. Melilitnya di leherku, atau pada kedua kakiku.."_

 _".. Apa kau mencintainya?"_

 _Ia terdiam. Bibir merah terkatup. Manik kosong itu melirik liar, kesana dan kemari, seakan seseorang tengah mengawasi jawabannya. Seakan seseorang akan memotong lidahnya apabila ia mengatakan hal yang salah. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, sehingga ia meraih jemari anak itu dan meremasnya, "Katakan dengan jujur. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar perkataanmu selama kau bersamaku."_

 _Kata-kata itu terdengar cukup aman sehingga Baekhyun patah patah mulai berkata ;_

 _"D—Dahulu aku selalu bilang kalau aku mencintainya.." katanya pelan pelan, "Tapi ada banyak hal di antara kami—yang Luhan bilang **seharusnya tidak kami lakukan**. **Dia** memberiku banyak cinta yang **dicampurnya dengan rasa sakit.** **Dia** memberiku rasa aman, sekaligus rasa ingin menyembunyikan diri.."_

 _".. **Dia** memiliku, tapi aku tidak memiliki **dia**. **Dia** tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan akupun seharusnya begitu. Chanyeol, aku pernah mencintai **nya**."_

 _Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, membiarkan si mungil menyelesaikan seluruh perkataannya._

 _"Tapi cintaku, rasaku, semua mengenai hal itu sekarang sudah tidak ada. Aku kehilangan mereka_."

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik, sangat baik. Seakan lelaki itu adalah benda rapuh ratusan tahun. Semua itu ia lakukan, karena ia mengetahui kelamnya lebih banyak daripada kelihatannya. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu lebih banyak menangis di hatinya daripada di kedua matanya. Ia tahu, lebih banyak luka di hatinya ketimbang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Maka, bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna? Chanyeol yang suka menyakiti dan Baekhyun yang terbiasa untuk itu. Ia tersenyum miris, menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Bahkan jika ia benar-benar ditakdirkan bertemu dengan lelaki mungil itu untuk menyakitinya lagi, Chanyeol akan bersedia untuk menentang takdir itu.

Ia hanya berusaha agar tidak menjadi **dia** yang kedua bagi Byun Baekhyun—

.. _Bahkan jika berakhir gagal._

* * *

 **Rumpang [ Potongan 1 ]**

* * *

" _Oh, dia datang lagi."_

 _Chanyeol melirik acuh saat teman temannya heboh menunjuk pada seorang lelaki kecil yang tengah berjalan memasuki sekolah, "Siapa yang dia?"_

 _"Itu, Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu?"_

 _Gampang saja bagi Chanyeol untuk menggeleng, dia memang tidak tahu apapun tentang nama itu._

 _"Man, dia itu punya hubungan yang tidak baik dengan kekasihnya," Salah satu dari mereka mendesah, entah bagaimana terdengar cukup simpatik, "Kau lihat memar di leher dan wajahnya itu? Semua itu adalah kekerasan dari kekasihnya, dan tahu bagian yang lebih menyedihkan? Hyori—pacarku, pernah melihatnya di ruang ganti dan seluruh tubuhnya—"_

 _"—Tertutup lembam biru."_

 _Suasana menjadi hening ketika Chanyeol selesai mendengarkan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tadi dan menemukan bahwa apa yang mereka katakan mungkin benar. Ia bahkan dapat melihat memar itu, menjalar melintang seperti sebuah kalung pada leher mulus miliknya. Kemudian, Chanyeol terkesiap ;_

 _.. Mungkinkah, itu adalah bekas dari cengkraman seseorang yang ingin mencekiknya?_

 _"Hubungan racun, kita bisa menyebutnya seperti itu."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa setiap orang. Setiap individu yang bahkan hanya kalian temui di jalan, memiliki seruang hampa dalam hatinya. Sebuah luka, atau sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak kunjung hilang. Menumpuk di dada mereka, terbawa dan terseret oleh senyuman paksa di wajah mereka.

Lewat cerita ini, aku hanya ingin kalian mengerti bahwa, tidak hanya karakter Baekhyun yang memiliki rumpang di hatinya, mungkin Chanyeol, Luhan, dan **dia** pun punya hal yang sama.

Maukah, kalian bersamaku, perlahan menyusuri rumpang itu?

Tolong tinggalkan tanggapan untuk seorang yang menulis ini. Yang belakangan jatuh bangun karena kehidupan yang berubah sulit.


	2. Bagian Dua

**Rumpang**

 **Bagian Dua**

* * *

Pagi hari, Baekhyun terbangun oleh paruh burung yang mengetok ke kaca jendela. Tubuh mungilnya ia geliatkan, sebelum benar benar membuka matanya dan segera di hadapkan dengan pemandangan kota dari lantai sepuluh. Baekhyun mengerjap _satu-dua_ , bangun dengan linglung dan sedikit rasa sakit di bagian bawah ; "Chanyeol?"

Lelaki yang ia panggil melongok dari lemari ganti ; "Tidurlah lagi. Masih terlalu pagi."

Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataannya ; malah bangkit dari kasur dengan limbung. Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari kaca lemari lantas berbalik untuk membantunya yang hampir saja terjatuh, "Apa kubilang? Tidurlah lagi."

Yang lebih mungil menggeleng, kata lain dari ' _enggan_ '. Membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas di udara, menyerah.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Kuliah, jadwal pertamaku musik," Chanyeol berkata sambil memakaikan jubah mandi pada tubuh kekasihnya yang penuh _tanda merah_ serupa warna pada mawar, "Sehabis itu aku akan kembali. Kita akan pergi untuk membeli makanan, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun termenung sebentar, lantas tersenyum.

Ia tahu, _**Chanyeol begitu membenci dunia**_. Chanyeol membenci orangtuanya yang meninggalkannya di peradilan, malah menyalak demi ego mereka tanpa memperhatikan putra semata wayang mereka yang berusaha mengejar dengan tangannya yang menepis sepi. Chanyeol membenci orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia di tinggalkan karena dia tidak cukup pantas untuk di rangkul oleh sebuah _keluarga_. Chanyeol membenci gadis-gadis yang meludahinya dahulu, berkata bahwa hanya tampangnya yang bisa ia banggakan. _ **Ia membenci dunia sebanyak dunia ini memberinya kebencian**_. Namun, tetap. Di antara pahit yang terdapat, Chanyeol memiliki satu dua hal yang tidak dia benci ; salah satunya adalah _musik._

 **Musik**. Baekhyun tidak mengenal kata itu dengan pasti, namun Chanyeol punya pemahaman yang tinggi tentang itu. Pernah suatu malam, ia berkata terang-terangan kepada Baekhyun, bahwa musik adalah ;

 ** _"Musik adalah jiwa yang hidup."_**

 _Baekhyun mengerjap. Tidak menduga bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dua puluh menit lalu akan mendapatkan jawaban sederhana seperti itu. Membingungkan juga, sebenarnya._

 _"Karena itulah.. Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun memperjelas._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Sebelum bertemu dia, aku jiwa mati. Dia menolongku untuk hidup."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, tersentak._

 _".. Aku—"_

 _"Kau pasti mengerti," Netra yang lebih tinggi menatapnya sendu, "Bukankah kau tahu bagaimana menemukan **seseorang** , atau sesuatu, yang memberimu sebuah alasan untuk hidup?"_

 _Musik adalah jiwa yang hidup._

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan sebelum kau kembali?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis, menuntut jawaban.

"Kau bisa bermain ponsel, atau memasak. Menonton juga boleh. Banyak yang bisa kau lakukan, termasuk membuat daftar belanjaan," Chanyeol mengusak surai halus Baekhyun yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Kedengarannya bagus," Ia mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu, selamat belajar, Chanyeol!"

Si mungil melesat ke kamar mandi dan Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Meraih jaket denimnya dan memakai sepatu kets usang— _yang sebenarnya memberikan kesan sedikit kuno_ , lalu pergi dari apartemen.

Menyosong kekasih hatinya yang lain, musik.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

" _Matahari di ujung bibirmu ;_ lagu barumu, Park?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menguyah permen karet dengan gaya malas. Matanya yang tajam menatap pada lembar-lembar partitur yang berserakan di mejanya. Chanyeol memutar matanya, berpikir apa semua mahasiswa fakultas filsafat dapat pergi ke ruang belajar fakultas manapun— _bahkan ke dalam ruangannya, musik klasik._

"Tahu darimana kalau itu lagu?" Jawabnya acuh, "Bisa jadi kutulis puisi di lembar partitur."

Sehun mendengus jengkel, menatap Chanyeol iritasi ; "Orang gila mana yang menulis puisi dengan not balok di atas baitnya?"

"Aku. Akulah orang gilanya." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, melanjutkan menggambar tangkai dari not balok terakhir di lembar kedua. Mengabaikan Sehun yang tersenyum, menahan jengkel.

"Pantas saja Luhan tidak menyukaimu."

"Kalau dia menyukaiku, kau akan menangis semalaman dan mengadu pada orangtuamu dengan ingus yang bahkan menetes ke setir mobil—"

"Pencemaran nama baik, Park. Aku tidak mungkin menangis," Sehun menggeram marah, "Dan aku tidak pernah mengadu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, tersenyum miring. _Yah, siapa tahu_ , wajahnya seakan berkata seperti itu.

Sehun mendengus, kembali pada kertas kertas partitur. Kali ini, ia memastikan membaca bait demi bait yang ada ;

 _Matahari, malam itu sembunyi dari bibirmu._

 _Karena kau memiliki banyak tangis_

 _Yang bahkan tidak sepenuhnya kau beritahu_

 _Pada dia._

 _Matahari di ujung bibirmu_

 _Matahari yang serupa dirimu_

 _Malam itu, 'kan sembunyi kembali_

 _Karena kau memiliki banyak tangis .._

Sehun terdiam, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengatur nada-nada di kertasnya, "Ini tentang **dia** yang mana?"

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, "Apa?"

"Ini tentang dia yang sekarang, atau _dia yang dulu_?"

Yang ditanyakan terdiam, bibirnya terkatup enggan menjawab.

"Dua-duanya sama-sama sering menangis," Sehun menerawang, "Yang satu saat dini hari, yang satu sepanjang tahun sampai ia mati."

Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab, namun rahang dan tangannya yang menggenggam pensil mengepal keras.

".. Sebenarnya untuk siapa, lagu ini kau tunjukkan?"

 **Untuk siapa?** Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan itu di dalam hati sampai tersentak karena rasa sakit dari _luka lama_ itu kembali lagi. Chanyeol menatap Sehun kemudian, _tatapan datar yang tercampur benci._

"Untuk diriku sendiri, kau puas?"

Sehun mengangkat alis, terkekeh walau terkotori oleh senyum penuh arti, "Wah, sangat indah sekali kalau seperti itu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun tahu, seharusnya terlalu pagi baginya untuk termenung sendirian di meja makan dengan secangkir teh— _yang eksistensi uapnya telah diragukan,_ sendirian. Ia tahu seharusnya dia pergi untuk suatu rutinitas yang lebih baik ; merawat halamannya atau membuat daftar belanja, misalnya. Namun, lelaki itu terdiam sembari batinnya hening dalam renung. Mengulang segala suatu— _seperti kebiasaannya, padahal ia tidak harus melakukan itu._

Entalah, ia hanya terbiasa untuk melakukannya.

Pikirannya yang kosong menuntunnya pada kejadian yang sama lima tahun lalu, sembari uap tipis-tipis menyentuh pori wajahnya, ia memejamkan dan menjatuhkan kepala ;

 _ **Membiarkan memori membagi rumpangnya, lagi.**_

 _Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman, tidak semua dari mereka menyenangkan— **sejujurnya**. Baekhyun harus menahan nafas kuat-kuat jika Chanyeol membawa mereka ke apartemen, karena mereka selalu bermain dengan puntung puntung putih, yang jasadnya akan memenuhi asbak ruang tengah pagi nanti jika pesta usai._

 _Bukannya keberatan, sungguh. Baekhyun juga bukannya memiliki penyakit dalam yang mengharuskannya menghirup udara yang bersih sekali. Hanya saja, ia sedikit tidak nyaman, dan **ketakutan**. Karena asap rokok dan gelap tawa begitu akbrab di masa lalunya ; begitu dekat dengannya, **dahulu.**_

 _"Mereka tidak akan lama," Chanyeol selalu menenangkannya seperti itu, jawaban yang sama tiap kali ia menatap lelakinya dengan pandang penuh keraguan, "Aku akan menjagamu. Ayolah, mereka hanya temanku."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Bisakah kau membawa hanya dua di antara mereka? I—Itu terlalu banyak.."— **Terlalu menakutkan.**_

 _Mungkin ada sekitar sebelas pria dewasa yang sedang berbagi cangkir_ whiskey _disana, Baekhyun tidak tahu jumlah pastinya karena ia hanya mengira-ngira. Terlalu banyak asap, terlalu banyak ledak ledak tawa, dan terlalu banyak suara keras dengan umpatan kasar.  
_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang bebas, ia merasa terkekang. Hingga tanpa sadar, matanya nyalang menatap pada kekasihnya yang lebih mungil, lebih kecil, yang mengenggam sedikit dari ujung hoodienya yang longgar—mulai menyalak **marah** ;_

 ** _"Apa kau—!"_**

 _Reaksi lelaki mungilnya di luar dugaan. Pundak dan jemari mungilnya bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan maniknya yang bahkan mulai tergenang air mata. **Itu hanya sepatah suku kata,** Chanyeol meringis dalam hati. Namun, sepatah suku kata itu merupakan hal besar bagi kekasih mungilnya, ia mengambil langkah jauh—melepas genggamannya yang gemetar dan mengangguk dalam jumlah berlebihan ;_

 ** _"M—Ma—Maafkan aku.. Kau bisa membawa mereka, kau bisa membawa mereka.. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun—"_**

 _Yang lebih jangkung menghela nafas, lagi, meredakan emosinya sekaligus merutuki bibirnya— **apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?**_

 _"Tidak sayang, maafkan aku. Maaf, mereka pasti membuatmu takut."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, menunduk dan menyembunyikan air matanya yang jatuh. Walaupun itu tidak akan menyembunyikan bahunya yang bergetar, atau jemarinya yang seakan mengigil kedinginan, ".. T—Tidak."_

 _Baekhyun mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa reaksinya menyentuh ulu hati lelaki itu hingga membuatnya pecah, **porak-poranda**. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mengingat bahwa dia adalah orang yang kasar— **ia tidak berbeda sedikitpun dengan kekasih Baekhyun di masa lalu.** Dia sama sampahnya, sama brengseknya._

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi untuk hari ini, kami sudah berjanji. Kau bisa tinggal di kamar, aku akan bersama mereka di luar. Ketika pagi tiba, mereka akan kembali, oke?"_

 _Chanyeol berharap mendapatkan sebuah persetujuan bersyarat, namun nyatanya lelaki mungilnya hanya mengangguk tanpa arah—masih begitu ketakutan, mundur beberapa langkah dan meremas tautan tangannya sendiri, seakan ingin menghilang._

 ** _Ketakutan dari masa lalu begitu merusaknya._**

 _"Sekarang tenanglah, aku tidak akan memukulmu, maafkan aku."_

 _Chanyeol berusaha mendekat, namun Baekhyun menatapnya seperti anjing liar yang akan ditangkap._

 _"Aku **berjanji** , maafkan aku.. Aku tidak akan mengundang mereka lagi."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, satu senyum paksa, "O—Oke."_

 _Chanyeol jatuh frustasi, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merusak semuanya, sekarang bahkan kekasihnya ketakutan—dengan dirinya._

 ** _"Hey, kau lama sekali, asshole. Cepat kemari!"_**

 _Baekhyun menatap pada pintu dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, "M—Mereka m—memanggilmu.."_

 _Menghela nafas untuk terakhir kali, Chanyeol mengusap wajah, "Aku akan segera kembali."_

 _Baekhyun menghitung setiap malam ketika Chanyeol akan mengundang teman-temannya untuk bermain di apartemen mereka setelah itu. Kadang mereka datang pula dengan seorang_ jalang _yang cantik, pandai untuk merayu dan mengerling, apalagi untuk memiliki mereka **semua** dalam satu gerakan singkat. Baekhyun akan terjaga untuk mendengar mereka bersetubuh bergantian tiap malam, sementara telinganya akan awas mendengar suara Chanyeol di antara mereka ;  
_

 _Ia akan tersenyum paksa bila sudah mendengar suara lenguhan kekasihnya yang bersatu dengan desahan vokal jalang itu, bila sudah begitu, biasa dirinya akan jatuh tertidur. Ternyata di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya. Lalu terjaga bila pintu kamar terbuka dengan Chanyeol yang nampak berantakan dan kelelahan ;_

 _"Hey, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"_ _—Ia akan selalu berujar dengan suaranya yang serak.  
_

 _—Betapa Baekhyun berharap ia dapat menjawab **iya**. Hanya saja, hatinya yang berdarah serta ketakutannya yang mengendap di dalam menghalanginya mutlak. Meninggalkan sesaknya sembari ia menggeleng ;_

 ** _Namun tidak berkata apapun._**

 **Mungkin mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, sehingga Chanyeol belum mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sangat pandai dalam menimbun janji yang keluar dari bibirnya, membiarkan mereka membusuk apabila tidak ditepati, seperti janji pada hari itu ; bahwa dia tidak akan membawa teman-temannya lagi, atau tentang bagaimana lelaki itu akan melindunginya dari sakitnya permainan hati, semua hanya harapan kosong yang ikut mengendap di dasar hatinya bersama ribuan janji lain yang terlebih dahulu terucap...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya di depan pintu, berjalan masuk dan menemukan Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan. Ia meringis, menaruh tas gitarnya dengan cepat dan meraih Baekhyun dengan lembut, memindahkan kekasihnya ke dalam lengannya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun melenguh, meraih lengan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu akan pergi. Namun Chanyeol melepaskannya perlahan, ia harus berganti pakaian. Melupakan bahwa ia sesungguhnya juga begitu merindukan lelaki kecilnya. Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat, menggantinya dengan kaus rumah yang besar, sebelum mendekap Baekhyun dan melirik jam di dinding.

Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum sore, Chanyeol mulai menguap dan memejamkan matanya ; menidurkan dirinya setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada pelipis Baekhyun.

 ** _Ia selalu khawatir pada jadwal tidur lelaki mungilnya yang berantakan._** Kadang-kadang ketika ia kembali, Chanyeol akan menemukan Baekhyun tertidur dimana saja— _bahkan di kamar mandi dengan shower yang menyala._ Seakan lelahnya tak pernah usai, ia akan selalu tidur dan tidur setiap kali tidak ada seseorang di sampingnya.

 ** _Tidak itu pagi, atau siang, maupun malam_**. Setiap ada kesempatan, maka Baekhyun akan melarutkan dirinya.

Sehun bilang, itu adalah jalannya untuk **melarikan diri.**

 _ **Melarikan diri** dari apa?_ Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengelus surai lembut milik Byun Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma lembut seperti vanili, sementara bibirnya menjejaki pelipis kiri anak itu, mengecupnya untuk kedua kali disana.

Tiga tahun. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak hujan lebat itu menyatukan mereka berdua. Namun, Chanyeol masih tidak bisa melengkapi kosong di hati anak itu, yang manapun. Tidak satupun rumpang di dalam hati anak itu, yang bisa ia isi dan perbaiki. Itu semua membuatnya sakit. Gagal, kehadirannya hanya sebagai pengisi lembar cerita saja, bukan sebagai pengobat. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya lagi, mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertidur melainkan bangkit. Membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada punggung kasur dan pelan, berbisik lirih ;

 **"Aku mencintaimu."**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu."_**

 _Baekhyun yang sedang memakan pasta di hadapannya terkekeh, "Aku mencintaimu juga."_

 _Cengiran tanpa dosa itu memikat Chanyeol, membuat hatinya berdentum-dentum ; "Benar?"_

 _"Hu-uh," Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum manis, "Aku mencintaimu selalu."_

 _Pandangnya melembut. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya tercengkram kuat karena dia tahu bahwa di hadapannya, duduk seorang yang menghadapi begitu banyak dari masa lalunya. Ia selalu merasa bersalah karena tidak mengenal Baekhyun lebih awal. Mungkin bersamanya lebih dahulu bisa mencegah semua luka yang ada di dalam hati lelaki kecil itu._

 _".. Bahkan jika aku tidak?"_

 _Suasana menjadi tenang, denting garpu hilang dan tidak lagi terdengar. Baekhyun menghentikan garpunya yang akan melilit untaian pasta yang lain, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandang tak terbaca, ".. Tidak?"_

 _Chanyeol mendadak gugup, rasa bersalah dan bingung menjadi satu kesatuan. Jantungnya berdengub karena raut lelaki kecilnya mulai meredup, memandang sedih pada pasta dan dirinya bergantian._

 _"T—Tidak, maksudku hanya **jika** , bukan benar-benar, oke?"_

 _Baekhyun tetap memandangnya, penuh heran dan sendu. Hingga Chanyeol menyerah, mendekat untuk mengecup bibir merah itu ; menghapus keraguan._

 _"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji."_

 _Baekhyun termenung, menatap manik milik kekasihnya yang terpejam sembari bibir merahnya meraup miliknya disana. Sementara hatinya berdenyut, mendesis ;_

 ** _"Ini janjimu yang keberapa kali?"_**

 _.. Ya. Ini janji yang keberapa kali? Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan larut dalam pangutan, setelah menatap Chanyeol getir._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Baekhyun, bangun. Kita akan pergi ke toko, sudah terlalu siang."

Baekhyun mengerjap, merenggangkan tubuh. Maniknya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang sudah lengkap dengan jaket dan _snapback_ hitam, rokok bertengger di ujung bibir.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama.." Baekhyun bangkit, suara seraknya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Lelaki yang lebih mungil tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, terlihat dari dirinya yang siap hanya dalam hitungan sepuluh menit.

"Ayo!" Senyum cerah itu seperti dicelup oleh selai manis jika Chanyeol melihatnya. Yang tinggi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum di tempatnya, "Ayo,"—mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar.

Antara swalayan besar itu dengan apartemennya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, mungkin hanya separuhnya jika dengan menggendarai sepeda motor kecepatan sedang. Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja mengeluarkan sepeda motornya yang terparkir di basement dari gedung apartemen, tetapi ia urung. Berjalan kaki rasanya lebih menyenangkan, ia dapat melihat bagaimana manik kecil milik kekasihnya menjelajahi jalanan dengan takjub sesekali ;

"Agak panas hari ini," Chanyeol membuka suara saat melihat sinar matahari yang muncul dari balik awan, padahal hari sudah terhitung petang, "Apa kau kepanasan?"

 _ **.. Walau ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan berkata tidak.**_ Chanyeol mengamati kulit pucat milik kekasihnya yang kini terpoles cahaya matahari— _sangat bersinar._ Ia tercenung, lalu tersenyum ringan bersamaan dengan jawaban dari lelaki mungilnya, "Tidak, sesungguhnya hari ini cerah sekali!"

Apa yang lelaki katakan itu benar. Lihat bagaimana anginpun berhrmbus pelan dan nada-nada burung gereja yang berkicau datar sembari merebut biji jagung di depan rumah seorang yang entah siapa. Atau, lihat birunya langit dan awan yang layaknya permen kapas di langit. Cuaca yang sempurna, tapi bagi seorang Park Chanyeol, _semua adalah berkat kehadiran Byun Baekhyun di sisinya._

Terdengar aneh, dan sedikit _cheesy_. Tapi bagaimana bila kukatakan bahwa, sebelum mengenal Byun Baekhyun— _yang akan tersenyum dan mengatakan betapa cerahnya hari ini,_ harinya sama sekali tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan suasana hatinya. Apa bedanya hujan gelap dengan cerah benderang? Awalnya Chanyeol tidak tahu. Namun, kini perlahan ia dapat mengetahuinya.

 _ **Mengetahui bahwa harinya akan cerah ; apabila ia memiliki Byun Baekhyun yang berada di sisinya.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Mentega, tepung terigu.. Uhm, kurasa kita juga butuh beberapa kaleng makanan _instant_ , sepikiran denganku?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap pada rak roti di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lantas mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku setuju saja, apa menurutmu kita harus membelinya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menompang dagu dengan jarinya lantas berpikir. Baik mereka berdua kadang terlalu lelah untuk terbangun di pagi hari dan menyiapkan sarapan yang sejujurnya terlalu sederhana, ( _sesungguhnya Baekhyun juga bosan dengan sarapan yang sama selama tiga tahun ; roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi_ ) mungkin kehadiran makanan instant akan mempermudah mereka berdua. Lagipula, keuangan mereka masih lebih dari cukup bahkan untuk bulan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa," putus Baekhyun, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya dan segera kembali!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menatap _figur_ mungil itu hingga ia menghilang di balik rak bahan pembuatan roti.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan ringan dan berhenti di rak yang ia tuju. Menunduk sebentar dengan cermat untuk melihat tanggal berakhirnya masa konsumsi mereka dan melihat label harga yang diterakan pada bawah makanan kaleng tersebut. Ia membeli beberapa tuna, jamur, buah, dan _oats_ yang dikalengkan. Memastikan tanggal berakhirnya sekali lagi, sebelum memasukkan mereka ke dalam troli.

"Oke, cukup." Si mungil tersenyum puas, "Sekarang aku akan membeli beberapa daging."

Untungnya, **perkuliahan di semester tiga perlahan membuat mereka mulai mengatur diri.** Seperti misalnya ; mencari penghasilan sendiri terlepas dari pemberian tunjangan universitas dan orangtua. Chanyeol bekerja tetap sebagai anggota _band_ lokal di daerahnya yang sudah memiliki nama yang bagus di kancah musik _underground_. _Band_ milik kekasihnya itu juga kerap menghadiri beberapa acara atas undangan. Selain dari situ, Chanyeol juga bekerja untuk salah satu agensi yang memang masih kecil-kecilan, bergabung dalam tim penciptaan musik disana.

Intinya, lelaki itu memang berbakat sekali dalam menghasilkan uang.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menjual kemampuannya, Baekhyun berusaha sedikit lebih keras. Dengan latar belakang pendidikannya yang merupakan seorang di fakultas sastra _Inggris_ , ia menggunakan ilmunya untuk menjadi tutor di suatu situs pembelajaran online yang cukup terkemuka _—walaupun mengajar bukan keahliannya sama sekali_. Selain itu, ia juga sering bekerja paruh waktu di restoran atau minimarket untuk mendapat gaji sampingan. Bayaran yang ia dapatkan, bagaimanapun, lebih kecil daripada yang di dapatkan oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Bae, kenapa kau melamun disini?"

Baekhyun tersentak, sebelum terkekeh ; "Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Kau yang membuatku lebih terkejut, kupikir kau hilang disini," Chanyeol terkekeh renyah, ia membantu Baekhyun untuk mendorong troli dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain mengenggam jemari lelaki itu yang bebas ; "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku hanya berpikir soal—"

"—Uang?"

Baekhyun segera menoleh, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tergambar jelas di wajahmu," tawa itu keluar lagi, "Tenang saja, aku akan bekerja lebih keras. Setidaknya, aku hanya akan membuat diriku sendiri kelaparan dan bukannya kau."

Baekhyun termenung, tersenyum akan ketulusan di dalam perkataan tersebut ;

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kelaparan bersama-sama, sebenarnya."

"Akulah yang keberatan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencuri kecupan singkat pada pipi kekasihnya sebelum mendorong trolinya menjauh. Baekhyun yang terkejut tertawa, mengejar lelaki itu untuk memberinya pukulan main-main. Tidak menyadari bahwa seorang di belakang mereka menatap dengan ragu—memicingkan mata.

 **".. Baek.. Hyun?"**

* * *

 **Rumpang [Potongan 2]**

* * *

 _Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya yang sering memperhatikan seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu._

 _Entah saat lelaki itu melewati kelasnya, atau saat sedang memakan porsi makan siangnya. Chanyeol selalu berusaha mencuri tatap, mengamati perilaku lelaki itu._

 _Singkat cerita, Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja selalu mencari keberadaan anak itu._

 _Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa pikirannya tidak dapat mengeluarkan Byun Baekhyun dari sana. Yang ia ketahui adalah, setiap malam ia akan selalu teringat dengan bekas luka melintang di lehernya itu atau pipinya yang membiru. Ketika yang lebih mungil melewati kelasnya, maka Chanyeol bisa melihat luka-luka itu bahkan bertambah, sementara yang lain bahkan belum mengering. Itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya mendidih dan marah, tanpa alasan._

 _Hari ini, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ke kelasnya. Ia mendelik tajam pada ketua kelas yang akan menyuruhnya pergi saat jam pelajaran dimulai_ _—karena entah mengapa ia enggan untuk keluar dari kelas lelaki mungil itu. Pelajaran dimulai dengan kehadiran satu penyusup dari kelas lain, tapi karena ia tidak membuat keributan apapun, guru di hadapannya pun tidak menyadarinya.  
_

 _Chanyeol menatap pada Byun Baekhyun yang duduk diam dengan pulpen yang menari di genggaman. Posisi duduknya yang sejajar dengan Baekhyun walaupun berjarak beberapa baris membuatnya dapat melihat paras itu dengan jelas. Ada beberapa memar, seperti bekas benturan. Pipinya yang sedikit biru, seperti bekas tamparan keras._

 _Sebenarnya percintaan semacam apa, yang dimiliki mereka berdua? Chanyeol meringis dalam hati sambil mengamati sudut bibir lelaki mungil itu yang sepertinya pecah. Kenapa ia tidak memutuskan si brengsek itu? Chanyeol mendengar hatinya berkata. Kalau dirinya adalah Baekhyun, ia akan memukul si brengsek yang melakukan itu hingga kepalanya pecah._

 _Kebiasaan itu tanpa sadar membuatnya mengenal Byun Baekhyun, lebih dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan._

 _Sehingga ia mengetahui pula jika lelaki itu tidak mempunyai teman, apalagi teman dekat. Di kelas, ia akan duduk sendirian. Menatap buku hingga pelajaran usai. Ketika ia menghisap rokok di ujung koridor, ia akan menemukan pula Byun Baekhyun yang mengumpulkan tugas-tugas sendirian. Begitupun saat jam makan siang, ia akan menemukan lelaki itu duduk kesepian dan sendirian di pojok dari_ cafe _tanpa satupun di sampingnya._

 _"Hey, menurutmu.. Apa selain berpacaran dengan seorang yang seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun juga seorang anti-sosial?"_

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah bertemu dengan rekannya lagi, Oh Sehun._

 _"Huh? Anti-sosial?" Sehun menghembuskan asap rokoknya, menggendikkan bahu kemudian, "Bisa saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Dia tidak pernah berjalan dengan siapapun."_

 _Sehun menatap Chanyeol, merasa tertarik ; "Hoo~, jadi kau menguntitnya belakangan ini?"_

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak menguntit. Aku hanya penasaran saja."_

 _"Yah.. Mungkin saja kekasihnya melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan siapapun?" Sehun menghisap rokoknya kembali, "Atau dia memang bukan seorang yang gemar berbaur."_

 _Hal itu rupanya menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya._

 _Puncaknya pada suatu hari, ketika matahari begitu terik dan menyengat, ia mendekati Baekhyun yang diketahui sudah selesai dari kelas olahraganya. Tubuh mungilnya yang berkeringat tidak ia pedulikan, satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah kebenaran perkataan temannya beberapa hari lalu. Sehingga tanpa sadar, ia menarik lelaki mungil itu ke pinggir lapangan, menatapnya lekat ;_

 _"A—Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengkerut ketakutan, "S—Siapa kau?"_

 _Chanyeol bahkan tidak berniat menjawabnya, tatapnya malah terfokus pada lembam baru yang tercetak di bawah dagu lelaki mungil itu. Ia tak tahan lagi. Mendesis dalam hati, Chanyeol menguatkan niat untuk bertanya ;_

 ** _"Kudengar kau punya kekasih yang kasar."_**

 _Waktu berhenti, pertanyaan itu segera meluap dan mengudara, seakan tidak pernah diucapkan. Byun Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, matanya menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya seakan Chanyeol telah mencuri bendanya yang paling berharga._

 _"K—Kau mengenal... K—Kris?"_

 _ **Kris.** Chanyeol mengulang dalam hati, namun masih menatap Baekhyun lekat._

 _Jadi, seorang yang menciptakan luka-luka itu adalah **Kris.**_

 _Ia larut dalam dunianya, sedangkan Baekhyun bergulat dengan ketakutan akan seorang asing di hadapannya. Sehingga mereka luput menyadari, bahwa seorang sedang menatap mereka dari lantai atas, dengan seringai di wajahnya ;_

 _ **".. Sedang apa dia dengan milikku?"** Bisik lelaki itu, senyum itu terkembang mengerikan sementara bibirnya terbuka kemudian untuk membuang asap yang memenuhi mulutnya ;_

 _".. Ah, pertanyaan yang salah..—" Ia membuang puntung putih itu ke lantai, menginjaknya sampai bentuknya berantakan, **".. Sedang apa milikku dengan dia?"**_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Aku tahu kalian mungkin kebingungan dengan sikap dari Park Chanyeol yang berubah dalam ingatan Byun Baekhyun. Kebingungan? Itu semua karena yang kuceritakan belum selesai,

Maka sayang, kuingatkan bahwa **tidak ada siapapun** di dunia ini yang kebaikannya dapat kau percayai. Tidak itu Baekhyun, atau Chanyeol, atau bahkan Luhan dan Sehun sekalipun. Tidak ada orang yang baik, orang yang jahat, orang yang gagal, atau orang yang harus dikasihani di dalam **rumpang** ini. Yang ada hanyalah ; bagaimana cara kau memandang mereka dari sudutmu. Jadi, jangan menyimpulkan apa yang terlihat baik adalah baik ; terlalu cepat, _darling._

Berbicara soal tanggapan, aku nyerah deh. Sepertinya kesalahan memang ada di aku. Tulisanku memang aneh dan berbelit, bahasanya juga belum setinggi author lain yang bahkan lebih rajin _update_ daripada aku. Hanya saja, saat aku ngerjain proyek ini, aku ngerasa sangat _enjoy._ Karena ada banyak yang ingin kuberitahu, banyak yang ingin kubagikan. Tapi mungkin, ceritaku ini monoton banget dan nggak menarik hahaha.

Selama ini, sejak aku pertama kali memutuskan untuk membuat akun, aku menulis dengan konsep **aku harus memuaskan kalian!** tapi sekarang.. Kurasa aku harus mengubah konsep itu menjadi ; **Aku menulis untuk kepuasanku sendiri!**

Aku punya pertanyaan sederhana tanpa hadiah selain kecupan jarak jauh untuk kalian : **Apa menurutmu, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Byun Baekhyun dalam cerita ini?**

 **Kutunggu jawabannya dan sekaligus untuk mengumumkan seorang dengan jawaban paling baik (menurutku wkwk)!**

 **Ehm jadi, ada kata-kata terakhir untuk chapter ini?**


	3. Bagian Tiga

**RUMPANG**

 **Bagian Tiga**

* * *

 _ **...**  
_

* * *

 _ **Kegagalan?** Park Chanyeol mengenalnya dengan baik._

 _Sejak kecil, ia terbiasa untuk dikatakan gagal. Ia gagal dalam membuat orangtuanya tinggal, ia gagal membuat ujiannya di atas enam, ia gagal membuat sarapan sendiri, ia gagal melamar pekerjaan sebagai pencuci piring di sebuah restoran, ia gagal ujian masuk universitas yang neneknya inginkan. Dia adalah kegagalan, Chanyeol terbiasa mendengarnya. Yang tidak biasa ia dengar adalah bagaimana seseorang mengenggam tangannya dan berkata bahwa ;_

 _ **"Itu bukanlah kesalahanmu,"** Baekhyun menatap matanya, sedikit sayu karena di depan mereka terbaring kedua orangtua yang pernah Chanyeol kasihi, **"Kau tidak gagal sama sekali.."**_

 _Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu menangis, bahkan ketika dia tidak. Chanyeol memang selalu mengunjungi orangtuanya setiap ulang tahunnya, hanya saja, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menangis. Apa gunanya menangisi seseorang yang membuangnya? Ia selalu menanamkan itu dalam pikirannya._

 _Namun, kenapa dia menangis?_

 _Chanyeol berjongkok, menumpu lututnya dengan satu kaki dan menggunakan satu tangan untuk mengangkat dagu kekasihnya. Wajah itu penuh air mata, hidungnya yang mungil memerah sewarna apel dan bibirnya terbuka tanda ia ingin mengais nafas. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa lebih dari heran ;_

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Baekhyun mengusap matanya sebentar, pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya ingin tertawa, "Aku menangis karena sedih."_

 _"Karena orangtuaku?"_

 _"Karena mereka meninggal."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, sedangkan Baekhyun melepaskan jemari kekasihnya yang masih ada di dagu. Hingga Baekhyun tersenyum, menatapnya penuh puja—_

 _"Kau orang yang sangat kuat..," Bisiknya, "Kau bahkan tidak menangis sama sekali."_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menggenggam jemarinya._

 _"Tapi Chanyeol, tidak apa jika suatu ketika kau ingin menangis.."_

 _ **Kegagalan** , kenapa ia harus menangisi kegagalannya sendiri? Chanyeol terkekeh apabila mengingat kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana ia kali pertama mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi ke makam ayah dan ibunya yang meninggal tragis. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun bahkan lebih rajin pergi kesana daripada dirinya. Setiap hari Chanyeol melewati makam orangtuanya setelah pulang dari kelas kuliahnya, ia selalu melihat buket_ krisant _yang segar berada di atas nisan mereka._

 _Entahlah, hal itu tidak membuatnya merasakan apapun. Chanyeol malah merasa itu lucu, **apa untungnya dia melakukan itu semua?**_

 _Byun Baekhyun, dia menangis untuk kegagalannya._

* * *

 **...** _  
_

* * *

Baekhyun menaruh makanan yang baru saja ia beli ke dalam lemari dingin. Dengan telaten, ia menyusun kaleng kaleng serta sayur itu sehingga tidak memakan tempat yang banyak—mengingat bahwa Chanyeol memiliki pasokan minuman yang cukup banyak. Selesai dengan itu semua, ia melangkahkan dirinya ke kamar. Dimana Park Chanyeol sedang terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan ponsel di genggaman.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Buka lelaki itu penuh basa-basi, bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Baekhyun bergumam sedikit, melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai di depan kekasihnya tanpa beban. Lelaki mungil itu mengganti kemeja dan jeans yang tidak nyaman itu dengan kaus milik Chanyeol ; yang mana begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga hampir menyentuh lututnya.

Chanyeol meliriknya dari ponsel, bersiul menggoda sambil tertawa. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tidak merespon apapun selain memutar mata ; "Mesum." Katanya serta merta. Dengan itu, Chanyeol lebih tidak dapat menahan tawanya, "Kau yang terlebih dulu melepas pakaianmu di depanku, siapa yang mesum disini?"

Yang lebih mungil mengabaikan, lelah untuk berdebat bahkan jika itu hanya sebagai candaan. Ia meraih baju kotornya dan Chanyeol, lalu menaruhnya di mesin cuci. Ketika ia kembali, Baekhyun segera menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur, memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau tidur?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Tapi ini masih sore."

"Hng.. Aku lelah sekali," Baekhyun bergumam, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, "Bangunkan aku ketika makan malam."

"Oke," Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku akan merokok sebentar."

Baekhyun bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tidak perlu disetujui dua kali, ia segera bangkit untuk meraih laci dan mengambil pematik api beserta kotak rokoknya yang tergeletak disana. Entah siapa yang membuat larangan bahwa ia tidak boleh merokok di dalam apartemen— _yang jelas bukanlah Baekhyun_. Mungkin, karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya menjadi perokok pasif. Kau tahu, resiko menjadi perokok pasif lebih besar daripada yang aktif menghisap rokoknya tiap hari.

Ia berjalan ringan keluar apartemen, berjongkok di luar dan menyalakannya. Menyaksikan puntung putih itu perlahan memendek hingga tinggal seruas jarinya, untuk kemudian ia gantikan dengan yang baru. Sembari menyaksikan _kematian_ barang candu itu, ia menatap lamat lamat pada langit putih. Lantas teringat bahwa, _**kekasihnya memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan langit.**_

Ia selalu **lapang** , bahkan ketika Chanyeol berharap ia sedikit egois sewaktu-waktu.

 _"Untuk proyekku kali ini, aku bekerja sama dengan musisi pendatang baru dari agensi X."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, kedua maniknya menatap dengan binar cerah disana. Anak itu selalu menyukai ketika Chanyeol mulai menceritakan pekerjaannya sebagai_ komposer _, karena Chanyeol selalu membahas sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui atau temui. Dunia Chanyeol selalu tampak berbeda dengan dunianya yang monoton, sehingga Baekhyun selalu menatap lelaki itu dengan pandang penuh_ antusiasme _ketika Chanyeol mulai bercerita._

 _"Dia punya vokal yang baik, kurasa tidak akan sulit membuat lagu untuknya," Chanyeol melanjutkan, menyesap tehnya sedikit sebelum kembali berkata ; "Apa kau mau dengar demonya?"_

 _Baekhyun, tentu saja, mengangguk hingga kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Ia menanti dengan tidak sabar hingga Chanyeol memberikannya ponselnya, masih terkunci._

 _Baekhyun menggetikkan beberapa angka dan layar itu terbuka, ia ingin menuju menu dimana Chanyeol biasanya menaruh musik musik karangannya namun urung. Gerakannya terhenti di udara ketika melihat foto apa yang Chanyeol jadikan sebagai halaman utama di ponselnya. Antusias meluap dari matanya, ia menaruh ponsel milik Chanyeol di meja tanpa menuju menunya lagi._

 _"Ada apa?" Dengan ringan Chanyeol bertanya, benar-benar menunggu respon yang berarti. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya—mengganti foto milik mereka berdua di ponsel dan menggunakan fotonya dengan si artis pendatang baru. Ia ingin sebuah respon dari kekasihnya, apapun itu. Marah atau menjerit, menangis atau tersedu, Chanyeol mengharapkan sebuah tanggapan.  
_

 _Namun yang tersisa adalah jungkir balik. Jangankan melihatnya berseru sambil menangis, yang ia temukan adalah Byun Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya sambil membenarkan poni, bahkan tidak tampak seakan itu adalah hal yang penting. Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati, **apa anak ini benar benar tidak memiliki cara untuk membuatnya tidak berpaling?**_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Chanyeol berujar, hatinya setengah kesal, "Apa kau benar-benar baik jika aku menemui seseorang lain selain kau? Jika kau seperti ini, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika ada seseorang yang akan bersamamu selamanya?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dengan dalam. Hingga ia akhirnya berkata pelan ;_

 _"Aku tidak apa jika kau memiliki seorang lain di layar ponselmu, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku disini," katanya lirih, "Lagipula, aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengujiku, haha."_

 _Chanyeol hampir tertawa karena ternyata kekasihnya telah mengetahui kedoknya. Namun ia menahannya, melanjutkan dengan serius ; "Kau tidak ingin mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikmu?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku ingin, tapi jika kau pergi terlebih dahulu, katakan ; **apa yang harus aku pertahankan**?"_

Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokoknya, menjadikan ia membumbung tinggi di angkasa dan membuat sebuah garis yang semakin lama akan menghilang.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun terganggu.

Ini jam keduanya di siang hari, dan tidak satu kalipun Luhan berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa ia berharap dapat memusnahkan Sehun ke samudra sana karena lelaki kesayangannya itu salah memberi merek tuna kepada kucing yang juga kesayangannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, seharusnya Luhan memiliki beberapa masalah yang berhubungan dengan konflik kepentingan, kekasih dan kucingnya sama-sama penting, tapi ia membuang Sehun hanya karena kucingnya.

 _Oke, itu berarti, Sehun ada di urutan kedua._

"Dengar, aku sangat menyesal pernah mengenal lelaki yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa tuna untuk kucing _tidak boleh_ dibiarkan berminyak!" Luhan menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya, "Untung saja Nana adalah kucing yang baik dan gemuk yang sehat! Kucingku yang malang, pasti dia amat sangat kesakitan sekarang.."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, "Jika aku menjadi Sehun, aku juga tidak akan tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi aku memberitahunya setiap hari!" Luhan memutar bola mata, " **Setiap. Hari**!"

"Oke, oke. Tenanglah," ia menahan tawa, "Yang penting kucingmu—uhm, siapa namanya tadi?"

"—Nana."

"Ya! Yang penting dia baik-baik saja. Masalah selesai," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum ringan, "Sekarang, lebih baik kau fokus pada tugas akhirmu. Sudah musim dingin."

Luhan akhirnya berhenti mengeluh, menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang mengerjakan makalahnya di tab yang ia bawa, "Kau terlalu rajin,"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku kuliah dengan gratis?" Baekhyun mencibir walau bibir tipisnya tetap tersenyum, "Orangtuaku tidak kaya seperti kau."

"Baiklah, baiklah, tuan pintar. Aku selalu kalah berdebat denganmu."

Baekhyun melempar senyum dan Luhan jatuh hening. Menaruh pandangannya jauh ke jendela di luar kelas, secara tidak sengaja menemukan Chanyeol yang berjalan di tengah kampus dengan seorang wanita. Matanya lantas memicing, tajam sekali. Sebelum ia memalingkan muka pada Baekhyun, "Lebih baik letakkan tugasmu sekarang,"

"Huh?"

 ** _"Jawab aku, apa Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengunjungi wanita-wanita lain?"_**

Dan Baekhyun membeku.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _"Apakah Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengunjungi teman-teman wanitanya yang lain?"_**

 _Baekhyun berdehem canggung, ia bahkan hampir memuntahkan minumannya tadi. Maniknya ragu menatap Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya di kantin—senyuman terpasang di wajah._

 _"U—Uh? Maaf?"_

 _Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas, senyumnya yang tadi ada ; luntur segera. Ia lalu menompang dagunya di meja, "Si brengsek yang menjadi kekasihmu itu, Park Chanyeol, apakah dia masih bersama wanita-wanita lain?"_

 _Baekhyun merasa ini adalah sebuah_ déjà vu _. Sewaktu ia kecil, pertanyaan ini sering sekali ia dapatkan—dari ibunya. Ia tumbuh di keluarga yang sulit, keluarga yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah selama bertahun-tahun. Maka ia tahu, seharusnya dirinya menutupi kebenaran untuk memberi Sehun jawaban baik yang ia butuhkan ;_

 _".. Dia tidak pernah bertemu wanita manapun," Bisiknya pelan-pelan, keraguan memenuhi getar suaranya._

 _Sehun mengerutkan kening, tahu sekali bahwa lelaki kecil di hadapannya ini sedang memberikan padanya sebuah kebohongan. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar apapun terhadap kebeneran yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. Karena ia telah tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, bahkan sebelum ia mulai berbicara dengan Baekhyun._

 _"Jangan menyalahkannya." Sehun berujar setelah tiga menit terdiam, "Dia punya.. **Masa lalu yang sulit**."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjap di tempatnya. Namun tidak berani untuk menatap si albino tepat di mata, "A—Aku.."_

 _"—Dia memang brengsek, tapi dia tidak akan menyelingkuhimu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu demi wanita-wanita itu. Kau tahu, kadang Chanyeol hanya bisa menulis_ lagu-lagu _sialan itu apabila ada seorang wanita di sampingnya."_

 _Ia tersentak akan satu kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui hari ini, "Apa?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, serius. Mata elangnya awas menatap sekeliling, "Sudah kubilang, dia itu bajingan yang rumit."_

 _"A—Aku tidak mengerti.."_

 _"Dia memang kadang bertemu dengan beberapa wanita—_ untuk menemaninya menulis lagu. _Jadi, kau jangan merasa bahwa dia akan meninggalkanmu. Bajingan itu memang selalu seperti itu sejak kepergian—"_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, menatapnya polos ;_

 _"—Lupakan. Aku berbicara terlalu banyak."_

 _Sehun mungkin berpikir bahwa ia bisa memperbaiki rasa sakit di hati anak itu karena melihat Chanyeol yang seringkali pergi dengan wanita lain._

 _Tapi ia salah, alih-alih memperbaiki, Sehun akan menemukan luka di hatinya yang berdarah-darah, ketika menyadari bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang selamanya Chanyeol butuhkan._

 **"Jawab aku, apa Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengunjungi wanita-wanita lain?"**

Luhan bertanya lagi, _kali ini yang kedua_. Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya, menatap Luhan dengan cara yang paling aneh ; "H—Huh?"

"Lihat, si brengsek itu pergi ke mobilnya dengan seorang wanita di pelukannya."

Luhan berdecak tidak suka, "Berapa kali kubilang, kau seharusnya tidak mempercayainya—"

"—Luhan, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Baekhyun bangkit, meraih lembar lembar dokumennya yang berserakan dan tabnya, beranjak pergi.

"Apa? Hey! Masih ada tiga kelas setelah ini!"

"Lupakan, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kelas-kelas itu hari ini," Ujarnya. Berbalik pergi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen mereka dengan terburu-buru. Ia lantas melempar seluruh barang bawaannya ke sofa dan masuk ke kamar. Disana masih sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, bahkan tidak ada perubahan pada piyama yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya kesana, membiarkan baunya membaur dengan bau alami dari apartemen.

Sementara hatinya mengulang apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi rusak.

Amat rusak.

 **Ketidak-percayaan.**

Kebanyakan dari teman-temannya berpikir bahwa dia tidak pandai dalam menjalani hubungan sehingga bisa jatuh kepada _abuser_ seperti Kris, tapi asumsi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. _Baekhyun nyatanya jatuh cinta dengan pria yang baik dan bahkan memperlakukannya seperti ratu._

Di awal masa remajanya, bertemu dengan Kris boleh jadi adalah hartanya yang paling indah. Jangankan menangis, Kris selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tertawa lagi karena perutnya yang geli akibat tawa-tawa sebelumnya. Hidupnya amat dekat dengan kesempurnaan kala itu, dengan Kris di dekapannya, ia rela melawan dunia..

 **... Sampai Byun Baekhyun merusak kebahagian mereka.**

 _Saat itu siang hari, matahari terik di atas kepala. Baekhyun dengan girang mengemasi tas yang ia miliki dan berjalan menuju gerbang, sesekali menengok untuk menatap apakah Kris sudah berada disini untuk menjemputnya. Namun, waktu demi waktu ia lewati tanpa figur lelaki itu. Menyisakan bingung dan rasa khawatir, "Kenapa ia bisa terlambat?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Kris lagi di sekolah. Ini sudah ke tiga puluh harinya tahun ini. Lelaki mungil itu gelisah, kehilangan alasan untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ada yang salah dari mereka berdua. **Ada yang salah dengan Kris.**_

 _Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah maju, alih-alih menunggu._

 _"Kita perlu bicara," Baekhyun menghadang Kris yang akan pergi dengan motornya, "Kau tidak bisa mendiamiku, cukup sampai hari ini saja."_

 _"Ada apa?" Kris menaikkan alis, "Apa yang perlu kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Baekhyun melayangkan satu pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau sangat sulit dihubungi?"_

 _Kris memalingkan wajah, bergumam akan sesuatu. Seakan-akan lelaki itu muak dengannya. Baekhyun tahu ia terluka melihat itu, namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk meminta kekasihnya agar ia berhenti mengacuhkannya seperti sampah. Kris berdecak, mendorong sedikit bahu Baekhyun sehingga ia menyingkir dari depan motornya, "Minggir. Kau menggangguku."_

 _"Kenapa? Beri aku sebuah alasan!"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?" Kris menatapnya, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bosan denganmu?"_

 _Dan Byun Baekhyun berhenti menjerit, ataupun bertanya. Ia terdiam, nyaris seperti bisu. Bahkan ketika Kris pergi tanpa satu kali pun melirik padanya. Ia membatu, sementara di kepalanya berserakan ribuan pertanyaan._

 ** _Lelaki itu bilang bahwa dirinya membosankan._**

 _Baekhyun mengusap air matanya,_

 **Ia membosankan.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Seharusnya itu menjadi puncak dari berakhirnya hubungan mereka,_ tapi tidak.

 _Baekhyun berpikir, siang dan malam. Dan sebanyak apapun ia berpikir, Baekhyun sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa bukan dirinya yang menjadi membosankan._

 ** _Bukan dirinya._**

 _Kris hanya memiliki seseorang yang baru,_ yang lebih terlihat menarik karena ada banyak hal yang bisa ia jelajahi. _Baekhyun tersenyum dalam kefrustrasian. Hatinya yang retak ia paksa untuk tersenyum biar bocor darah disana sini. Baekhyun mengejar Kris hingga ke klub malam, atau tempat kerjanya. Bertingkah manis agar ia tidak menjadi membosankan, seperti apa yang lelaki itu katakan kemarin._

 _Tapi tidak berhasil. Seluruhnya percuma. Semua karena wanita baru itu, kekasih gelap milik Kris. Baekhyun kalap akan rasa cemburu, menarik wanita itu suatu hari tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, untuk kemudian menamparnya di pipi._

 _"Kau pikir kau siapa!" Jeritnya tidak terima, sementara isakannya bersatu dengan milik si wanita, "Jangan mencoba merebut Kris dariku, kau jalang!"_

 _Wanita itu terisak, ciut dan takut. Air mata melunturkan riasannya ketika ia memohon pada Baekhyun untuk melepasnya dari cengkeraman menyakitkan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia gelap akan rasa cemburu._

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya!" Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya, "Kau—"_

 _"Baekhyun! Lepaskan dia!"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak, dilihatnya Kris berlari kesini dengan tampang mengerikan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Secara_ refleks _, Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya. Membuat wanita itu lunglai begitu saja ke jalanan yang kotor dan basah,_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan..?"_

 _Baekhyun bergetar, "T—Tidak, a—aku.."_

 _"Dia hanya temanku! Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun!" Kris mendekat padanya dan menabrakkan kepalanya pada dinding jalanan itu, "Kenapa kau harus memukulnya seperti ini?!"_

 _Baekhyun mungkin menampar wanita itu dengan tangan gemetar, namun Kris menamparnya berkali-kali dengan tangan terkepal. Baekhyun mungkin menjatuhkannya ke jalanan yang dingin, namun Kris memastikan ia terjatuh ke sungai semalam penuh. Baekhyun mungkin menarik rambut wanita itu hingga helainya tertinggal beberapa di tangannya, namun Kris membuat kepalanya penuh dengan darah seakan memang itu yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas pukulan terhadap **seorang teman.**_

 _Ketidak-percayaan Baekhyun pada Kris, **merusak hubungan mereka sejak saat itu.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Apakah Chanyeol juga?**

Baekhyun bergumam pelan, mengelus lengannya dengan lambat. Maniknya bergulir, menatap jam dinding. 16.50. Sebentar lagi, kelas Chanyeol akan selesai dan ia akan kembali. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah ia bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak pergi bersama wanita-wanita itu lagi? Apakah justru, Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu? Apakah ia memang seharusnya hanya diam dan menunggu?

Baekhyun jatuh bimbang, _apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang..?_

"Aku kembali."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, seharusnya Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu kembali sebelum dirinya. Namun apartemen itu gelap, bahkan lampu di ruang tengah dibiarkan tidak menyala. Chanyeol berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi ia gagal. Pasti sesuatu terjadi, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar setelah menaruh gitar miliknya di sofa yang masih penuh dengan barang barang Baekhyun yang berserakan. Ia ragu-ragu menatap pada Baekhyun yang tertidur, membelakangi dirinya sementara dadanya naik turun teratur ; "Baekhyun..?"

Chanyeol memanggil, sedikit ragu. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu tertidur tanpa menunggunya kembali. Ini agak aneh. Ia mendekat dan kemudian duduk di pinggirnya, mengelus surai milik kekasihnya sedikit, "Baekhyun, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu. Aku sangat mengantuk," Baekhyun berujar, bahkan tanpa membuka matanya, "Pergi mandi dan tidurlah juga.."

".. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memastikan sekali lagi, dengan tangannya yang menapak pada dahi miliknya. Baekhyun bergumam akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sesudahnya ia dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun terduduk di kasurnya. Ia mengerutkan kening sedikit, "Tidak jadi tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat, sehingga Chanyeol berjalan ke lemari miliknya dan mengeluarkan satu kaus untuk tidur dan celana. Namun dari kaca lemari, ia dapat melihat Byun Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan gelisah ;

 **".. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku."**

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti di udara, "..—Apa?"

".. Mustahil bagi seseorang sepertimu untuk mencintaiku," Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, benar?"

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau katakan, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol nyaris seperti berbisik, "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Aku selalu berkata padamu, bahwa aku tidak suka dengan pengkhianatan," Serak suara lirih mengalun, "Kau boleh lakukan apapun. Asal jangan mengkhianatiku! Kau membuatku tidak percaya pada siapapun.."

"Aku tahu aku tampak bodoh bagimu, aku tampak mudah untuk kau perdayai, tapi tidak. Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti, jika kau membiarkanku tidak percaya padamu, kelak kau akan membunuhku—"

"—Seperti yang **dia** lakukan padaku.."

Mereka hening. Terdiam. Baekhyun tumpah dengan perasaannya, namun Chanyeol diam tanpa satupun bahasa. Kaku tidak bergerak, seakan mencerna keadaan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Byun Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya selama tiga tahun ini, dan sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi ketegangan yang tercipta tiba-tiba ini.

".. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersentak saat nada putus asa itu masuk ke telinganya.

".. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyakinkanmu untuk itu.. _maaf karena selalu menemui wanita lain_.. Tapi aku punya banyak alasan— _yang tidak bisa kuceritakan_."

"Aku—Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku hanya mempunyai dirimu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol berujar pelan, mendekat pada kekasihnya dan mendekapnya erat ;

"Kau punya siapapun, kau punya Luhan dan orangtuamu.. Tapi— _Tapi aku tidak._ Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi, selain dirimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, memejamkan mata ;

".. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku."— _seperti yang dia lakukan._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hari sudah larut, bahkan Baekhyun sudah tertidur di dekapannya. Namun Chanyeol tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi. Bahwa dia tidak benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu.. _Begitukah yang Baekhyun lihat darinya selama ini?_

.. Mungkin, itu juga sepenuhnya tidak salah. Hubungan mereka lebih banyak tentang mengobati. Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha mendekati Byun Baekhyun, menutup semua kekosongannya, berusaha mengatasi ketakutan lelaki kecil itu tentang kekerasan yang pernah dialaminya. Sedangkan Baekhyun diam, **tidak** tahu apapun tentang luka luka yang Chanyeol _sembunyikan darinya_. Awalnya, _**hubungan ini terdengar seperti ide yang bagus**_. Chanyeol yang mengobati luka milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang menerima semua pengobatan itu dengan cuma-cuma.

Hingga Chanyeol sadar, luka miliknya— _juga bisa membusuk sewaktu-waktu._

Lelaki itu membuang nafas, pelan-pelan. _Tidak, ia bisa bertahan_. Ia bisa bertahan, sedikit lagi. Seluruh luka yang meradang di hati maupun tubuhnya, ia bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya asalkan Byun Baekhyun tetap tersenyum. Ia akan mengobatinya. Ia bisa bertahan,

 _—sampai.. Kapan?_

 _"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Lihat!"_

 _Chanyeol bergumam sedikit, walaupun itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat gadis di sampingnya tersenyum riang hingga wajahnya bersinar cerah._

 _"Disini, benar benar ada seorang anak! Anakku dan anakmu! Kalau besar nanti, dia pasti jadi anak yang hebat!" Ujaran riang itu menarik Chanyeol dari minuman keras yang sedang digenggamnya, balas menatap dengan sedikit senyum._

 _"Ya, dia akan jadi anak yang hebat." Chanyeol mengulang, membuat gadis di sampingnya tersipu malu saat lelaki itu mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan tubuhnya._

 _".. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku karena ini, bukan?" Pertanyaan tiba tiba itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol terdiam hingga nyaris melewatkan hitungan nafasnya. Gadis lugu di sampingnya meremas jemari besarnya, menuntut jawaban sementara Chanyeol berada di antara bimbang._

 _".. Aku tidak bisa beritahu orangtuaku, mereka akan membunuhku." Bisikan lemah itu menyentuh lagi telinganya._

 _".. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sepenuhnya, setelahnya menatap paras gadis itu, kekasihnya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu."—hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan._

 _Dan gadis itu menangis._

 _Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak menginginkan anak di kandungannya._

Rasa sesak itu kembali membumbung tinggi. Dan ketika ia menatap wajah milik Byun Baekhyun yang terlelap di dekapannya, ia merasa begitu berdosa.

".. Aku—" Bisiknya pelan, "—Aku yang membunuhnya.."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

".. Aku seharusnya berjanji padamu," lirihnya ditelan angin, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu pergi.."

Baekhyun terusik dalam tidurnya saat Chanyeol bergumam di malam hari. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Chanyeol bergumam seperti itu ; membuatnya khawatir. Ia lantas mendekap kekasihnya dengan erat, "Tenanglah, aku ada disini.."

Namun malam telah larut, terlalu larut untuk membuka semua kelam. Maka ketika nilam menyisir malam, mereka, lagi-lagi untuk sekian kalinya, tenggelam dalam lukanya masing-masing..

* * *

 **Rumpang [Potongan 3]  
**

* * *

 ** _Sejak pembicaraan hari itu, mereka tidak bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang lama._**

 _Namun, Chanyeol masih tetap memperhatikan lelaki itu. Baik dalam ketidaksengajaan ataupun sebaliknya. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan bahwa luka-luka di tubuhnya masih bertambah, kadang di tempat yang jelas jelas terlihat. Tapi entah mengapa, Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia cukup frustasi untuk itu. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memukul Kris karena telah melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa diam dan melihat semuanya terjadi begitu saja._

 _"_ Bro _," Sehun menyodorkan padanya sebungkus rokok, "Mau satu?"_

 _"Tidak," Chanyeol mendorong barang candu itu menjauh, "Aku sedang mencoba untuk berhenti."_

 _"Oh, memang kenapa?" Sehun menyalakan pematik, "Ketahuan nenekmu?"_

 _"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin berhenti."_

 _Sehun meliriknya, ragu dan curiga. Namun Chanyeol hanya menggendikkan bahu, mengalihkan tatapan tajam milik Sehun._

 _"Menurutmu.. Apakah aku bisa menolong si Byun itu?" Katanya tiba-tiba._

 _Lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri hingga ia terguncang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Apa?! Gila ya, mau jadi pahlawan sekarang?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja jika seseorang mengalami hal seperti itu, dan kau mengetahuinya, namun tidak membantunya?"_

 _"Persetan dengan orang lain, hidupku sendiri juga bukannya baik sekali sampai bisa membantu seperti itu," Sehun mendengus, asap pekat itu keluar dari mulutnya, "Kau sebaiknya jangan cari masalah dengan psikopat atau sosiopat itu—jika kau mau hidup."_

 _Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu ingin menjawab lagi, namun atensinya teralih pada seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal— **kekasihnya**. Menatap padanya dengan sekotak permen karet di tangannya, tersenyum manis._

 _"Hei! Kau benar-benar tidak merokok lagi?"_

 _Sehun memutar matanya malas, sudah ia duga bahwa ini pasti adalah permintaan kekasih Park Chanyeol sehingga lelaki itu tidak merokok seharian ini. **Dasar remaja dimabuk cinta,** Sehun bergumam malas di dalam hati._

 _"Ya, tentu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu," Chanyeol mendekat dan membantu gadis itu melompati palang penghalang. Atap gedung selalu menjadi tempat terlarang sehingga sekolah meletakkan palang palang tinggi itu dimana-mana. Ketika gadis itu berhasil melompati palang yang terakhir, ia mendongak pada Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya,_

 _"Aku tahu kau adalah pria yang bisa diandalkan!" Serunya, "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu."_

 _Gadis manis yang lugu itu bernama Hyein. Ia adalah kekasih dari Park Chanyeol, semua orang mengetahuinya. Berbakat dan cerdas, Sehun yakin ia akan jadi seorang selebritis karena wajahnya yang cantik dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya._

 ** _Sayangnya, itu adalah kali terakhir Sehun melihat senyuman di wajah mereka berdua._**

* * *

 **TO B** E **CONTI** N **UE** D **  
**

* * *

 **Reader A : LAH APA APAAN INI! KEMAREN BAEKHYUN YANG BEGITU! SEKARANG CEYE YANG GITU! MAUNYA APA SIH!**

/..Ehm, maunya kamu nih, hehe/

 **READER B : GAK JELAS CERITANYA! APA APAAN MASA CEYE PUNYA PACAR CEWEK!**

/.. y—yang penting kan main storynya masih yaoi../

 **READER C : KAPAN MASALAHNYA DIUNGKAP SEMUAAAA?**

/kapan kapan deh ya, hehe./

 **READER D : KOK CEYE BRENGSEK? PADAHAL KELIHATANNYA BAIK!**

/nah, nggak tahu ya. Belakangan tanganku suka ngetik sendiri soalnya./

* * *

Oh, untuk pertanyaanku kemarin~ makasih yang udah jawab. Hehe, jawabannya pada niat dan ngena semua ya, jadi baper aku baca-bacainnya. Kalau udah baca bagian tiga, kira kira udah tahu jawabannya? _Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun? Atau enggak?_

Jawaban terngena buatku ditulis oleh : **Park LouisYeol** (walaupun yang lain juga bagus bagus semua alasannya wkwk). Aku suka jawaban kamu dan kamu hampir bisa nebak keseluruhan chapter tiga ini, selamat dear! wkwk. Dan untuk _**realqq,**_ semangat ya! Kamu pasti bakal nemu seseorang yang bisa buat kamu lupain masa lalu kamu itu, sama kayak Baekhyun yang ketemu Chanyeol di cerita ini.

Buat yang masih bingung sama ceritanya.. Hm, aku bingung mau jelasin kayak gimana. Intinya, kalau bagian yang di italic itu masa lalu. Lalu kalau Rumpang [Potongan ke-sekian] itu adalah masa lalu mereka berdua yang seperti cerita dari mereka yang lain. Nanti kalau alur di Rumpang (masa depan) meledak alias klimaks, Rumpang [Potongan ke-sekian] juga akan capai titik klimaks. Ngerti nda? / _nangis_ / gitu lah intinya. Rumpang yang potongan itu berjalan satu alur dengan rumpang main story karena nanti mereka bakal sampai di satu titik ledak yang mana adalah klimaks. Itu juga bisa kalian gunain sebagai spoiler dikit dikit wkwkw. Kalau kalian perhatiin, rumpang bagian dua kan diakhir cerita, Kris ngeliat Chanbaek yang lagi belanja di supermarket, dan di rumpang [potongan kedua], Kris juga ngeliat kalau Chanbaek ngobrol untuk pertama kalinya /aduh, rumit juga jelasinnya/. _Luhan ada dimana waktu ChanBaekHunKris masih SMA?_ Luhan belum masuk ke dunia mereka waktu itu. _Sehun kenapa dulu brengsek?_ Sekarang juga brengsek kok, cuman dia tobat, kalau Chanyeol susah tobatnya wkwk. _Apa emang semua tokoh disini punya masa lalu kelam semua?_ Sayang sekali, iya. Kris juga punya kok, Luhan juga.. So, sabar menunggu semua keungkap ya~ hehe.

Mungkin kalian harus ngehalusin pandangan pada Ceye, siapa tahu dia cuman kesepian WKWKWKWK.

Semoga ngerti, wkwkwk. Maaf panjang banget jelasinnya T^T.

* * *

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca!**

Semoga, kalian bisa metik pelajaran bahwa siapapun kamu, kamu tidak pantas menyakiti perasaan orang lain lewat _physical abuse, verbal abuse, atau_ _mental abuse._ Ingat, dua jari kamu juga bisa membunuh orang sewaktu-waktu jika tidak kamu pergunakan dengan baik.

 **Love 'ya all!**

 **Jangan lupa cintanya di review, wkwkwk!**


	4. Bagian Empat

**Rumpang**

 **Bagian Empat**

* * *

 ** _Dia itu bukan orang suci._**

 _Chanyeol tumbuh besar dengan tekanan dan kebencian. Itu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang mengandalkan fisik dalam mengatasi sesuatu. Sehingga baginya, memukul beberapa orang untuk mencuri makanannya adalah sah-sah saja. Hukum rimba berlaku baginya, jika kau ingin hidup ; kau harus **menggigit**._

 _Ia melakukan banyak hal yang orang-orang bilang sebagai kesalahan. Ia mulai mencuri sejak umurnya belasan tahun, karena neneknya yang malang tidak mampu memberinya makan sampai kenyang hanya dengan hasil bertani. Ia mulai mengikuti balapan liar di tahun yang sama, uang taruhan yang ia dapatkan setelah bermain lebih dari satu putaran bahkan cukup untuk membeli ponsel keluaran terbaru. Menenggak minuman keras sebelum usianya legal dan merokok adalah kesalahannya yang paling sulit ia akui di hadapan neneknya kala wanita tua itu tidur di pusara untuk selamanya._

 _Chanyeol telah rusak jauh sebelum dunia merusaknya, yang menyedihkan adalah bagaimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mencoba memperbaiki jiwanya yang retak sana-sini._

 _Namun, kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya yang sebenarnya berpusat pada **gadis** itu._

 _Cinta pertamanya, patah hati pertamanya, dan penyesalan terbesarnya. Chanyeol mengalami banyak hal pertama dengan gadis itu. Seperti saat gadis itu mengecup pipinya hanya untuk mengatakan cinta padanya ; dia tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu. Hyein, itu namanya, gadis pertama yang membuat Chanyeol melupakan dunia._

 _Hyein penuh dengan perhatian. Ketika Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan luka sekujur tubuh, ia akan selalu berada disana dengan sekotak plester yang bergambar norak—agar Chanyeol berhenti berkelahi. Ketika ia kehabisan uang dan tidak memiliki jadwal balapan, gadis itu akan dengan senang hati menggedor pintunya hanya untuk mengantarkan nasi beberapa bungkus ramyeon. Atau bahkan ketika neneknya meninggal, gadis itu menjadi yang pertama kali menangis di telepon setelah dihubungi oleh Chanyeol._

 _"Berjanjilah—Huks, kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh!" Jerit gadis itu di seberang telepon, "Kau memiliku, kau tidak sendirian! Tunggu aku, oke? Aku akan ke sana segera!"_

 _Ia panik melebihi dirinya._

 _Gadis itu juga penuh dengan kejutan. Ia bisa menjadi sangat manis dan sadis dalam waktu bersamaan. Sehun sering menangkap mereka berdua saat Hyein akan mengancam Chanyeol untuk menjauhi rokok maupun minuman keras—walaupun hanya satu diantara dua yang mampu Chanyeol sanggupi. Ia berani, dan tidak mudah untuk menyerah. Sehun berharap mereka bisa bahagia selamanya, namun semua malah tidak seperti itu._

 ** _Hyein hamil di usianya yang baru enam belas._**

 _Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaan gadis itu ketika ia menangis seharian di dalam bilik toilet. Merasa malu, merasa hina. Masa depannya terasa menjauh,_ mengapa _? Padahal saat ia melakukan **nya** dengan Chanyeol, semua terasa bahagia, semua terasa akan berakhir indah. Hyein tidak mengerti mengapa ia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya—tidak akan setelah apa yang telah mereka lalui. Mengapa ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri?_

 _Mungkin karena akal sehatnya berhasil berbisik, "Baik kau dan dia adalah remaja enam belas tahun. Dan kau akan memiliki.. Seorang bayi?"_

 _Gadis itu kehilangan arah. Kehamilannya memasuki minggu ketiga dan ia belum memberitahu siapa pun. Baik Chanyeol maupun orang tuanya, ia menyimpan semua kesedihannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Hingga hari dimana Chanyeol mengetahuinya,_

 _Adalah hari dimana ia runtuh dalam bayangan masa depannya yang indah_.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak ingat bagaimana ia terbangun dengan Chanyeol yang bermain di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu menggeliat saat Chanyeol mengarahkan lebih banyak jari ke dalam tubuhnya dan menghentaknya masuk dalam-dalam, membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan kecil ; "Chanyeol—hh.."

Ia tidak menjawab apapun, melanjutkan gerakan jemarinya yang semakin keras dari waktu ke waktu sebelum menariknya keluar. Baekhyun menatapnya sayu dari bawah, separuh tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin melakukannya.

"Kau tidak memiliki kelas pagi ini," Katanya pelan, seakan membaca pikiran milik yang lebih kecil, "Dan aku juga."

Itulah bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mendesah, mendesak dalam dirinya yang merintih. Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan genggaman lelaki itu pada pinggangnya, namun ia gagal. Sehingga ia harus bertahan dengan telapak tangan hangat yang mencengkeram pinggangnya lembut, membuatnya terangsang di saat yang sama, "Ahh.. Chanyeol.."

Lelaki itu tidak membuang waktu untuk mendengarkannya, melanjutkan sentakan miliknya yang keras itu berkali-kali sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan pelepasannya yang pertama. Chanyeol kemudian menyusulnya, menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan menahan lengannya agar tidak berakhir menindih kekasihnya ;

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak ketika Chanyeol berbaring dengan terengah di sampingnya. Ia membenarkan posisinya, merintih karena pinggangnya yang nyeri dan tulang ekornya yang berdenyut sakit. Cairan lelaki itu mengaliri rektumnya, membuatnya tidak nyaman namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lelaki itu terdiam, menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum bergumam ;

"Tidak ada. Apa yang bisa terjadi?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan tiga ronde yang hebat di kamar dan berhenti karena Baekhyun mulai kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku," Bisik Chanyeol, membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring di kasurnya, "Istirahatlah."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Serius, Chanyeol. Sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat.. Jauh dari baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun dan itu menguatkan simpulan yang ada di hatinya, "Katakan, jangan berbohong karena aku—"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata, nyaris seperti kata-kata itu keluar tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dulu, "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening, "Aku.. Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat kepala, senyuman dan mata kosongnya memandang padanya ; "Tapi aku sangat.. Membenci diriku."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, sehingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memakai celananya. Kemudian, ia melempar lirikan pada Baekhyun, seakan meminta untuk suatu izin yang tersirat dan ia mengerti tanpa bertanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Ujarnya pelan, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padamu? Maksudku, tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengurut keningnya, tidak berniat menjawab Luhan. Sedangkan lelaki itu menatapnya, belum puas tanpa adanya jawaban, "Mungkinkah dia marah karena kau menuduhnya berselingkuh? Ayolah, tapi dia memang melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Luhan. Jangan tanya aku dulu," Ia mendesah pelan, menyesap americanonya hanya untuk diberi tatapan intimidasi dari seseorang di hadapannya. Ini semua salahnya, ia tahu. Seharusnya dia tidak masuk kelas hari ini, tidak dengan matanya yang kantuk dan pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. Luhan melihatnya dan bahkan tidak menanyakan apakah ia ingin pulang, melainkan menyeretnya pergi dari kampus untuk duduk di kafe dan memaksanya menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin setelah ia pergi dari kelasnya yang belum usai.

"Serius, kurasa kalian memang benar-benar harus berpisah." Luhan mendengus, "Dia sangat aneh, seluruh orang tahu itu. Dia kasar dan pemarah. Kau tidak berencana menghabiskan seluruh tahun berhargamu di kuliah dengannya, bukan? Sekali lagi, Baek, aku serius. Dia tampak.. Tidak baik untukmu."

Bukan pertama kali Luhan mengatakannya, dan biasanya dirinya akan menganggap itu semua sebagai nasihat yang sia-sia. Namun kali ini, ia membiarkan pikirannya mengolah semua yang dikatakan Luhan. Membiarkan perkataan yang biasanya tidak ia tanggapi dengan serius itu terulang di otaknya. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan kilatan samar di kedua maniknya ;

"Sebenarnya, mengapa kalian selalu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak baik untukku?" Ia memulai, maniknya memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama kuliah, "Kenapa kau selalu berkata kalau aku dan Chanyeol adalah berbeda? Kami sama, kami dua orang yang rusak. Aku dan dia adalah sejenis yang sama, apa yang membuatku sangat pantas untuknya tapi malah dia yang tidak pantas untukku? Apa yang berbeda dari kami?"

"Dengar, ini bukan lagi soal kau dan dia yang menemukan satu sama lain, jatuh cinta, memperbaiki masing-masing. Hubungan kau dengan dia semakin mengkhawatirkan, apa kau baik-baik saja ketika kau membongkar semua rasa sakitmu di hadapan Chanyeol, membiarkan dia memperbaiki semuanya, dan kau diam tanpa tahu apa saja yang telah ia lalui sebelumnya. Apakah dia pembunuh atau penjahat, kau tidak tahu itu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh tajam, "Dan memangnya ada apa dengan itu? Dia bisa saja menjadi seorang pembunuh di masa lalu tapi dia tidak akan membunuhku sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan hal itu?" Luhan mengangkat alis, "Jika seorang anjing liar duduk di depanmu, bukan berarti dia tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Aku tahu, karena dia kekasihku." Tukasnya, nyaris kasar, "Dia mungkin terlihat aneh dan aku tidak banyak mengenalnya sebelumnya. Tapi dia tetap kekasihku, dia tidak akan membunuhku—"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, sebelum bangkit dan meraih kopinya ;

"—Karena aku yakin di dalam hubungan kami yang seperti ini, dia masih mencintaiku."

Luhan tidak berbicara lagi, mungkin terkejut akan wajahnya yang mendingin, atau jawabannya yang menyerang telak. Apapun alasannya, itu tidak menghentikan Baekhyun dari mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ia tahan di dalam hatinya ;

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," Ucapnya tanpa emosi, "Tapi aku tidak ingin yang lebih baik. Aku hanya menginginkan dia."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Aku sudah menduga kalau suatu hari kau akan mulai berpikir seperti ini," Lelaki itu tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, dengan mimik wajah yang tidak terbaca. Chanyeol mengernyit, secara otomatis menjauh, "Kenapa kau kesini, sialan?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi teman lama," Sehun terkekeh, ".. Yang kebetulan sedang banyak pikiran, bukankah begitu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Sehun tersenyum, tebakannya tepat.

"Yah, hidup ini tidak mudah, bung." Lelaki albino itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini mimiknya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang penuh dengan misteri. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah semua yang berada di fakultas filsafat sama mencurigakannya seperti sahabatnya ini—tapi sepertinya itu memang dasar dari pengetahuan yang mereka dapat.

"Itulah mengapa cinta juga termasuk ke dalamnya, benar? Ketika kau memasukkan perasaan ke dalamnya, sekali saja, kau akan tertarik masuk sampai ke dasar. Hingga kau bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk lari keluar," Ia menopang dagu, "Sesungguhnya, tindakanmu tidak salah. Mungkin dengan mengacuhkannya seperti ini—"

"—Aku tidak mengacuhkannya." Tukasnya tegas, "Aku hanya.."

"—Kau hanya melarikan diri." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum paham, "Aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin dia berhenti melihat lukanya dan mulai melihat lukamu, bukankah begitu? Semacam, oh, kau begitu egois. Bukan kau saja yang terluka disini, aku juga. Dan sekarang kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Walaupun lari dari masalah ada pilihan paling buruk."

Chanyeol terdiam, begitu lama. Seakan dirinya tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada lelaki di sampingnya, melainkan menyibukkan diri dengan petikan nada gitarnya yang semakin lama semakin kacau.

"Kau tidak bersalah," Sehun berujar lagi, memutar pensil di genggamannya, "Kau sudah memberikan terlalu banyak, dan sekarang kau berharap dia membayarmu kembali."

Ia masih terdiam, namun mengalihkan pandangannya hingga lurus ke depan.

"Kau ingin di cintai juga, bukan hanya mencintai—"

".. Mencintai," Chanyeol bergumam, dan secara mendadak ; manik itu terisi oleh kekosongan. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sontak terdiam, tidak menduga akan mendapatkan reaksi darinya yang sedari tadi terdiam ;

"Kita berdua tahu aku tidak mampu mencintainya," Ia tiba-tiba bangkit, memikul gitarnya di bahu kanannya. Lantas, maniknya menatap Sehun untuk kali pertama, membiarkan lelaki itu mengamati raut wajahnya ;

"Karena rasa takut untuk kehilangan dia akan lebih besar ketika aku mencintainya."

Sehun tidak tahu perkataan seseorang bisa sepahit itu, sehingga ia tertegun. Bahkan ketika ia menyadari Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kelas yang sangat ia sukai sebelum menyelesaikan melodi yang ia tulis—mungkin keputusannya untuk berbicara dengannya adalah kesalahan besar.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang memasak untuk makan malam ketika Chanyeol kembali.

Seperti biasanya, lelaki itu meletakkan gitarnya di sandaran sofa setelah melepas sepatunya di pintu depan. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum sedikit, "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memasak," Ucapnya lembut, "Aromanya tercium bahkan sampai tangga."

"Pembual," Baekhyun terkekeh, "Apa kau sudah makan di luar tadi? Aku memasak terlalu banyak malam ini."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, maniknya lurus mengamati kekacauan kecil di dapur sebelum ia berkata ;

"Baekhyun, bisakah malam ini kau tetap tinggal di kamar?"

Yang lebih mungil menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Mengapa?" tanyanya ragu sementara Chanyeol sudah beralih pandangan padanya.

"Aku mengundang beberapa teman," Ia berujar pelan, "Mereka membuatku berjanji untuk menepati undangan malam ini."

"Oh," Senyuman si kecil pudar, namun ia tetap memaksa agar segaris tipis lengkung bibir itu agar tetap berada di sana, "Baiklah. Bagus untukmu, aku membuat lebih banyak malam ini."

"Kau tidak apa?" Chanyeol berbisik, menatap lagi pada Baekhyun yang melarikan pandangan kemana saja—asal tidak pada dirinya. Seluruh yang ada di dunia bisa berbohong namun matanya tidak. Ia tahu perkataannya telah membuat kekasihnya takut dan terluka. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau juga tidak akan berhenti jika aku mengatakan kalau aku keberatan," Ia melirih, "Apa gunanya bagimu menanyakan itu padaku? Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Aku baik dengan apapun keputusanmu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Walaupun ia adalah satu-satunya yang mengatakan seperti itu, pada malam dimana gelakkan tawa itu terdengar ramai ; ia tetap _menggigil_ sendirian dalam ketakutannya. Baekhyun meremas selimut, menatap lurus pada pintu yang ia kunci dari dalam sementara telinganya terus menangkap suara-suara yang tidak ia inginkan. Baik itu pecah beling di lantai maupun jerit wanita yang seakan menggoda siapa pun di hadapannya, ia mendengar semua dengan jelas.

Bahkan suara kekasihnya juga, bercampur dengan suara jalang yang Baekhyun duga sedang bergelayut di lengan siapa saja. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tertidur dan melupakan walaupun ia tidak bisa. Sesuatu di hatinya mencegahnya untuk menghindari kekacauan di luar sana. Ia tersenyum kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan untuk mengundang temannya kemari hanya karena lelaki itu tidak melakukannya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Nyatanya, tetap disinilah dia berada sekarang. Bersembunyi di balik pintu, sementara ketakutan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Sama seperti ia dahulu, bersembunyi di balik selimut agar kekasihnya yang kasar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memukulnya di hadapan teman-temannya

 _"Hey, jalang kecil! Bawakan kami minuman lagi!"_

 _Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki biarpun semua orang sudah menatap padanya. Bahkan kekasihnya juga, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat._

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja, Babe? Bawakan untuk mereka, jangan buat aku malu."_

 _Ia menggertakkan gigi, walaupun sebenarnya amat ketakutan. Hingga ia bangkit, berujar dengan sedikit marah ; "A—Aku bukan jalang! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"_

 _Suasana hening sesaat, dan itu membuatnya mengigil di tempat. Bagaimana teman-teman kekasihnya menatapnya dengan dingin, di sela matanya yang seakan berkata , Siapa dirimu hingga kau berhak mengatakan hal itu? Ia tidak keberatan apabila di ruangan ini hanya ada satu pandang dari satu orang teman kekasihnya, namun tidak. Di ruangan tengah yang sudah berubah menjadi kekacauan ini, ada dua belas pasang mata dingin yang mengarah padanya._

 _"Bro, jalangmu sudah gila, ya?" Salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan dengan tertawa keras, lalu menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun tersentak, mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia terbatuk. Namun hal itu malah membuat mereka tertawa keras, gelak tawa yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa kecil—dan sendirian._

 _"Kau itu jalangnya disini, turuti perintah saja, jangan cari mati." Kris menggeram, sementara ia menarik surai milik Baekhyun hingga anak itu menjerit kesakitan, "Atau, kau ingin kupukuli lagi? Seperti bekas di wajahmu itu," Bisiknya kejam. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin. Yang lebih mungil bergetar ketakutan saat ia merangkak untuk meraih selimut—terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kekasihnya yang kasar meludah padanya sebelum kembali ke sofa dimana ia duduk sementara teman-temannya tertawa lagi, berbisik ;_

 _"Jalang,"_

Ia tersentak.

Pukul dua dini hari, dan Chanyeol masih belum kembali. Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu, gelak tawa masih terdengar nyaring. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan selesai sebelum pagi, ia meratap dalam hati. Itu artinya, Baekhyun harus membolos pagi ini. Ia tidak mungkin pergi keluar sebelum kekacauan selesai.

Dan ketika ia menangkap desahan nyaring dari kamar di sebelahnya, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terbangun. Maka ia menata hatinya yang berantakan lagi, bersembunyi di bawah selimut, hingga Chanyeol datang untuk mengecup keningnya kembali.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Pukul tiga.**

Chanyeol menatap waktu yang terpampang di dinding, namun tidak melakukan apapun selain membalas cumbuan dari wanita yang dibawanya kemarin. Ia meremas pinggul berisi milik wanita itu, yang mengakibatkan desahan vokalnya terdengar nyaring di penjuru ruangan. Namun, ia tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Hanya, maniknya terus menatap waktu yang terus berganti.

 **Pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh** , jalang itu sudah menggelepar lelah dengan manik yang membuka dan menutup. Desahannya menggema lebih keras ketika ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pusat gairah wanita itu—yang memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk dilukis sebagai karya seni milik lelaki brengsek yang mengayun kejantanannya dengan brutal. Chanyeol tidak menaruh atensi yang berarti kepada jalang yang tengah menggigit bibirnya ini, ia tetap lurus menatap waktu yang ada di dinding, seakan menghinanya—atau malah mengingatkannya.

Chanyeol berpikir ia gila, karena dalam pikirannya hanya terdengar Baekhyun yang meringis dan menangis dalam tidurnya, seperti kebiasaannya begitu pukul **tiga** dimulai. Chanyeol bahkan dapat mendengar dirinya berkata pada lelaki mungil itu agar berhenti untuk menangis, mendekapnya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja seperti malam lalu. Namun, malam ini tidak. Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat lagi, sekarang pukul **tiga empat puluh.** Ia tidak menaruh perhatian pada waktu lagi. Melainkan pada jalangnya yang mendesah,

 _Ia tahu bahwa ia telah mendekap orang yang salah._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ketika seluruh kekacauan telah selesai, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar tamu dengan limbung. Ia memegang kepalanya, merasa pening. Mungkin ini efek dari minuman keras yang ia teguk semalaman, atau malah karena ia tidak mendapatkan tidurnya yang cukup. Apapun alasannya, tidak menghentikan Chanyeol dari berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol menemukannya tertidur dengan getaran samar di bahu. Air mata yang masih menetes dari sudut matanya menarik perhatiannya, namun tidak lama. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, dan ketika itulah ia dapat mendengar bahwa lelaki mungil itu masih berbisik di tidurnya ;

"A—Apa.. Huks.. Apa kesalahanku..?"

Chanyeol menatapnya kosong, jemarinya meraih surai Baekhyun untuk memilinnya dalam genggaman. Mata yang menyorot kosong itu tidak beralih dari wajah kekasihnya, biarpun seorang itu tengah tertidur di tengah mimpi buruknya yang serupa dengan kenyataan. Hingga, ia menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari surai yang memikatnya itu, berbisik pelan-pelan ;

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkanku," Suaranya dalam, dan pelan. Seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, " _Kau tidak boleh menyalahkanku_.."

"Aku memberikan begitu banyak padamu, terlalu banyak.." Lelaki itu terus bergumam, biarpun ia juga mengetahui getaran samar di bahu rapuh milik Baekhyun terus ada bersamaan dengan air matanya, "Aku sudah memberikanku terlalu banyak..—"

"—Tapi apa yang kau berikan padaku setelah itu?

Chanyeol menatap pada air mata yang tersisa di sudut matanya, ingin meraih untuk kemudian menghapusnya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti di udara, lantas ia menyimpan jemarinya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

 **Ia sudah memberikan terlalu banyak.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun sendirian, kekosongan mengisi ranjang yang ia gunakan. Maniknya ia bawa untuk mengerjap, merasa sangat asing dengan dingin yang terasa di sisi kasur yang lain. Ia tidak pernah lagi terbangun sendirian di pagi hari, setidaknya dalam tiga tahun ini. Chanyeol selalu memeluknya begitu ia terbangun, dan wajahnya selalu terlihat lelah. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu alasannya, mungkin lelaki itu tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup semalam.

Dan hari ini, ia terbangun sendirian. Ia bahkan memiliki mata yang basah dan jejak air mata di pipinya—bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia bisa menangis dalam tidurnya. Belum sempat ia mencerna seluruh kejadian, _gejolak_ di perutnya membuatnya bangkit setengah berlari ke toilet, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang bahkan belum diisi apapun.

"Baekhyun? "

Ia terlonjak, segera berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wastafel di belakangnya.

"Y—Ya?"

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan, jangan lupa untuk memakannya. Aku rasa aku akan pulang lebih lama, jangan tunggu aku." Chanyeol menoleh dari lemari, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang pucat dan surainya yang sedikit lepek, "Apa kau baik?"

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin," Baekhyun memijat kepalanya, "Tidak apa, kau bisa pergi. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa pergi ke apotek untuk meminta obat," Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian meraih tas gitarnya, menyampirkannya di punggung, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa," Baekhyun tersenyum cepat, berpikir bahwa Chanyeol meminta maaf karena tidak dapat menemaninya ketika ia sakit, namun sebenarnya— _bukan hanya itu._ Lelaki itu menatapnya sendu, senyum paksa tersampir di bibirnya, "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Chanyeol."

Begitu pintu tertutup, ia menyalakan keran wastafel sementara perutnya mulai bergejolak lagi. Mungkin dua atau tiga kali setelah itu, semua gejolak aneh selesai dan ia terjatuh. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi gejolak itu terasa aneh.

Ia menatap langit-langit, _ada sesuatu yang salah._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Luhan selama beberapa hari setelah pembicaraannya kala itu. Hal ini membuatnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari berbagai hal, seperti pertanyaan Luhan soal mengapa ia tidak pergi ke kelas Dosen Jang—yang adalah dosen favoritnya, atau mengapa ia tidak menjawab panggilan telepon. Baekhyun selalu berhasil menghindari Luhan di kampus, itu adalah berita baik.

Berita buruknya adalah ; dia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir.

Baekhyun panik setengah mati karena ia tidak mengingat dimana terakhir kali catatannya terlihat, sehingga ia bahkan melewatkan sarapannya hanya untuk mencari diktatnya di lemari buku—yang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Ia menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol setiap kali lelaki itu mulai memberitahunya untuk menyimpan buku-bukunya dengan rapi. Sekarang, ia menyesal hingga rasanya ingin mengulang semester itu saat ini juga.

Ujungnya, dia tidak belajar sama sekali di malam sebelum ujian.

Chanyeol menatapnya aneh dari ujung meja, selain karena Baekhyun hanya memainkan pasta favoritnya, lelaki mungil itu juga tidak terlihat memegang apapun di meja makan. Harusnya ia membaca diktat dan modulnya di saat seperti ini—Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Bukankah besok kau ujian akhir?" Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Dimana bukumu? Kudengar dari Sehun, semester yang kalian mulai adalah yang tersulit di fakultasmu."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun semakin terdorong untuk menangis. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja setelah bergumam, "Aku menghilangkannya."

"Menghilangkan.. Bukumu?"

Pertanyaannya di jawab dengan anggukan setengah hati dari kekasihnya, "Semuanya?"

"Aku tidak punya salinannya di komputer," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Sepertinya aku akan telat wisuda. Aku harus mengulang semester.."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Maniknya menoleh pada lemari tempat ia menyimpan semua buku diktat yang ia temukan di meja ruang tengah atau meja makan—semua bukunya dan Baekhyun. Kemudian, lelaki tinggi itu mengulum senyum ;

"Kau tidak akan mengulang semester,"

Baekhyun mendongak, "Hm?"

"Tidak akan, selagi ada aku."

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdentum kuat-kuat begitu Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dengan matanya yang ikut tersenyum. Senyuman itu, sudah lama sekali.

Baekhyun berharap ia tidak akan pernah kehilangannya—senyuman dan mata itu.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ujian terakhirnya adalah mata kuliah pokok. Baekhyun berjalan limbung menuju kelas karena sepertinya penyakit masuk anginnya kambuh lagi. Tadi pagi, ia bahkan menghabiskan satu jam hanya untuk menunggu gejolak di perutnya mereda. Baekhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju bangku paling belakang dan paling gelap setelah ia berhasil masuk ke kelasnya, serta merta menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hey, Luna."

Luna menoleh pada lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya, "Hey juga, Baek. Kau tampak tidak baik, apa kau ingin ke ruang kesehatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku membawa obat, terima kasih perhatiannya."

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu, "Kau harus memakannya sebelum ujian dimulai, memangnya kau sakit apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdentum aneh. Seakan ia disadarkan oleh sesuatu. Namun, Baekhyun menggeleng, memaksakan senyuman ;

"Hanya mual dan pusing biasa, mungkin karena aku tidak sarapan tadi, haha."

"Oke, hanya beritahu aku kalau keadaanmu semakin buruk, ya?" Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk dahi miliknya, "Akan kupanggilkan kekasihmu agar dia memeriksakanmu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih karena ia benar-benar merasakan kepalanya di hantam dari dalam. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, sementara kaki tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ujian dimulai begitu saja. _Dan Baekhyun belum meminum obatnya sama sekali._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Begitu ia berhasil menyelesaikan puluhan soal di ruangan dan berjalan keluarnya, maniknya langsung lurus menatap pada Luhan yang bersedekap—seakan memang menunggunya. Baekhyun meringis, sekarang ia tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan lelaki itu lagi. Dan ketika Luhan berjalan cepat menuju dirinya, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ia juga sedang dalam keadaan _terburuk_.

"Apa ada wajahmu? Kau pucat sekali, Ya Tuhan." Luhan berdecak, "Lihat, apa yang kukatakan soal jangan bergadang untuk menghafal kaidah Inggris itu!"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman?" Baekhyun meraih lengan milik sahabatnya, menyeretnya paksa ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kerumunan mahasiswa lain yang berbondong-bondong untuk merayakan berakhirnya ujian akhir. Mereka berhenti melangkah setelah Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya, sekarang Luhan bisa memakinya sepuas hati—karena mereka telah berada di ujung lorong dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mau repot pergi kesini daripada keluar dari kampus.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja, lagi pula, aku memang tidak terlalu sering pergi ke kampus minggu lalu."

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau juga mengabaikan panggilanku?"

"Luhan, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari bukuku seharian penuh. Maafkan aku, saat itu aku benar-benar dalam kondisi terburuk untuk mengangkat telepon."

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dan terfokus pada wajah sahabatnya yang pucat. Ia mendengus, "Kau flu? Atau masuk angin?"

"Aku masuk angin, haha." Baekhyun tertawa paksa, tawa yang ia berikan juga pada Luna tadi. Mereka berdua tertelan hening sebelum Luhan bicara lagi, "Ayo, kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, "Tidak perlu, aku harus pergi ke minimarket. Sifku dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Kau masih ingin bekerja setelah ujian selesai? Astaga, benar-benar." Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Ya sudah, aku ikut ke sana. Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan memberitahu Sehun untuk datang dan membawamu ke rumahku secara paksa."

Baekhyun terkekeh, " Baiklah, ayo."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mungkin karena ini adalah hari menuju akhir pekan, sehingga minimarket bahkan bisa dipenuhi orang-orang yang terlalu malas menunggu antrean di supermarket. Baekhyun tidak ingin tahu lagi berapa banyak pelanggan yang tidak ia berikan senyuman—karena demi Tuhan, dia hampir mati menahan rasa mualnya ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Luhan yang mulai mengomelinya karena tetap bekerja sewaktu sakit tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang, kau seharusnya pulang ke rumah!" Sunggut Luhan dengan jemarinya yang cekatan membantu Baekhyun di kasir dengan membungkus belanjaan serta mengambilkan kembalian dari konter, "Apa kau gila? Sana minta izin pada atasanmu, katakan kalau kau punya flu lambung dan bisa mati sebentar lagi!"

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk terkekeh, biarpun yang ternyata keluar adalah ringisan penuh rasa sakit. Baekhyun tidak ingat masuk angin bisa menjadi seburuk ini, diam-diam ia mulai menyesal tentang keputusannya untuk bekerja hari ini, "Maaf, Luhan. Aku selalu merepotkanmu," Lirihnya hati-hati.

"Ya! Kau lebih baik berhenti merepotkanku atau aku akan mendaftar menjadi _babysittermu_ tahun depan!" Balasnya ketus, namun begitu pelanggan lain mencapai kasirnya, Luhan masih menyunggingkan senyuman ramah ; "Sekarang, demi langit dan bumi sayangku, cepat minta izinmu atau aku yang akan memaki mereka semua agar cepat pergi dari minimarket."

"Oke, aku akan kesana," Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Tidak ada balasan karena Baekhyun sudah beranjak keluar dari konter. Ia tertatih, menyusuri lorong penuh kaleng susu untuk menuju ke ruangan _managernya_ yang ia yakin belum mengetahui kekacauan pelanggan di luar. Kedua tungkainya bergerak lambat seakan berjalan adalah suatu hal yang jarang ia lakukan— **ini** membuatnya merasa ruangan _manager_ semakin menjauh. Ketika ia akan mempercepat langkahnya, Baekhyun terkesiap akan gelap yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Sepertinya, ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Dugaannya benar._

Baekhyun meringis, menatap kantong infus dan selangnya serta keseluruhan kamar yang putih. Ketika ia menoleh sedikit ke kiri, Baekhyun menemukan Luhan yang bersidekap, menatap ke arahnya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk berada di bibir pucatnya, "L—Luhan..?"

" **Kau hamil."**

Bibirnya terkatup seketika.

"Chanyeol, benar?"

Keringat dingin mulai membahasi tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat pelan, kepanikan melandanya dengan baik dan Luhan mengetahui itu. Sahabatnya itu segera menggenggam tangannya, meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, "Aku sudah memberitahu Sehun, dia bilang seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol _sangat_ menyukai anak-anak, Sehun sering melihatnya pergi ke panti asuh pada akhir pekan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak. Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa hamil? Baekhyun selalu memastikan bahwa mereka selalu memakai pengaman, kapanpun. Bahkan terakhir mereka berhubungan. Mual dan pening menghantamnya lagi saat ia berusaha memikirkannya lebih keras ;

"Ketika infusmu habis, kita bisa kembali," Luhan berbisik, "Kau tahu? Kau hampir membunuh bayimu karena minum banyak sekali obat. Untungnya dia sangat kuat, kau harus berterima kasih."

 _Apakah ia harus menangis atau tertawa,_ Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Ia meraih perutnya yang datar, merasakan sedikit gumpalan disana. Jauh disana, sekarang hidup seorang manusia kecil. Manusia kecil dari seorang yang **kasar** dan seorang yang **rusak**. Bagaimana ia akan menjalani semua ini?

 ** _Anak itu seharusnya tidak hadir di antara mereka._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Apartemen lebih dari gelap ketika Chanyeol kembali. Lelaki itu mengernyit dan mulai menyalakan satu persatu lampu yang ada. Melepaskan sepatunya dan mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah. Lantas ia menaruh gitarnya di sandaran sofa, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling hingga ia menemukan Baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi meja makan, "Aku pulang."

Baekhyun menoleh, maniknya sembab dan terlihat buruk. Yang lebih jangkung bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang terjadi namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum Baekhyun yang memulainya. Maka, ketika ia akan meraih bahu sempit itu, Chanyeol dapat mendengar lelaki mungil itu berbisik sangat pelan— _nyaris seakan ia tidak benar-benar ingin memberitahu itu ;_

".. Aku hamil."

Gerakannya terhenti, namun jantungnya tidak. Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut, sementara aliran darahnya berdesir cepat, "Kau apa?"

"Aku hamil." Baekhyun berbisik, tangisnya pecah begitu saja ketika ia berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa—"

"Kau adalah seorang _carrier_?!" Chanyeol menyentak bahunya kasar, membuat kekasihnya menatap pada wajahnya yang marah. Baekhyun tidak memiliki jawaban lain sebelum mengangguk cepat, "Aku—"

"—Kenapa kau tisak memberitahu, sialan?!"

Ia tersentak saat Chanyeol membentaknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan kasar. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan cengkraman milik Chanyeol di bahunya, sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya lagi, mencicit ketakutan ;

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya dan lagipula—" Ia terisak di tengah kalimat, "—Selama ini kita selalu memakai pengaman. _Kupikir_ , **_kupikir_** —"

"Kau pikir semua akan baik baik saja?" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya, menjauh dari kekasihnya sedangkan maniknya mulai buram dengan air mata. Ia mengambil langkah mundur, meremas rambutnya kemudian, lalu mengangkat pandangannya lagi dimana ia bisa menatap pada Baekhyun—yang juga menangis. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberaapa detik, hingga akhirnya suara dingin itu memecah keheningan.

" **Pergi**."

Baekhyun mendongak, air matanya jatuh saat Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya—menunjuk pintu apartemennya, "Pergi dari rumahku sekarang."

".. Chan—"

"Kubilang pergi!"

Mengapa? Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti, yang ia tahu adalah Chanyeol sama kacaunya dengan dia. Jemarinya yang menunjuk satu-satunya pintu keluar itu bergetar hebat—seakan menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang **buruk** , sehingga membuat wajah yang biasa selalu ia temukan tegar, berubah menjadi hancur dengan air mata. Baekhyun berusaha mendekat, namun ia terhenti begitu lelaki itu mengambil langkah menjauh.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?" Chanyeol terkekeh, walaupun tawa itu penuh dengan luka dan kepahitan, "Kubilang pergi—"

Wajah yang menyiratkan banyak luka itu menatapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang lelaki ini alami sebelumnya hingga yang tersisa di depannya hanyalah tubuh yang berdiri serupa seorang pesakitan? Hukuman apa yang ia alami sehingga seorang bayi bisa membuatnya sehancur ini?

"Pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu dan bayimu juga. Pergi."

* * *

 **Rumpang [Potongan 4]**

* * *

 _Ia berlari seperti orang gila dengan masih memakai seragamnya sementara Sehun berusaha mengejarnya di belakang. Namun, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari hingga bahkan menabrak begitu banyak orang. Menuju gedung tinggi dimana ruangan yang dikirimkan lokasinya lewat pesan padanya tadi pagi berada._

 _Chanyeol membenci bunga dan pita hitam. Tangisan melengking dan jeritan, Chanyeol membenci semuanya. Maka ketika ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan dimana ia bisa melihat kekasihnya di dalam figura hitam dengan bunga yang berserakan di bawahnya, ia segera jatuh pada kedua lututnya. Menatap lurus pada senyum gadis favoritnya, yang ia sadari tidak akan ia lihat lagi._

 _Mereka bilang, gadisnya pergi meninggalkannya karena bayi itu._

 _Dia masih remaja, usianya baru enam belas tahun. Tapi dunia ini tidak selalu berisi keajaiban, bayi itu terlalu besar untuk dilahirkan oleh sebuah panggul yang bahkan belum sempurna terbentuk. Pinggul si gadis yang belum siap untuk melahirkan seorang bayi, mengakibatkan bayi itu tersangkut saat persalinan dan mengakibatkan pendarahan fatal. Angka kematian ibu yang melahirkan di bawah umur memang sangat fantastis, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira.._

 _Gadisnya yang malang. Gadis yang ia cintai. Meninggal karena bayinya._

 ** _Meninggal karena dirinya._**

 _"Kau bajingan tengik!"_

 _Ibu dari kekasihnya menggeram marah dan segera menjerit kalap saat melihat wajah Chanyeol di pemakaman putri tunggalnya. Ia menjerit dan melempari lelaki itu dengan karangan bunga berpita hitam yang ia dapat dari mana saja, melemparnya dengan jerit tangis melengking. Chanyeol tidak menghindar maupun pergi, bahkan ketika Sehun berusaha menyeretnya keluar dari ruang duka._

 _Matanya tetap pada potret kekasihnya, serta potret terakhir bayi mereka yang masih merah._

 _"Karena kau! Bajingan! Kau menghamili putriku dan pergi meninggalkannya—huhu! Bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti dirimu! Kau pembunuh—!"_

 _".. Aku pembunuh?"_

 _"Hyeinku yang malang! Mengapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu! Tidak—Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut manusia! Kau hewan, binatang!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, air matanya jatuh untuk yang pertama kali. Ia tidak bermaksud apapun. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Hyein juga akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti neneknya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah menyangka._

 _"Kemana kau saat dia mempertaruhkan hidupnya? Hah?! Dimana kau saat itu, brengsek!"_

 _Air matanya jatuh semakin banyak ketika ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya._

 _Itu benar, dia membunuhnya._

 _Dia telah membunuh kekasih dan putranya, dia telah membunuh mereka._

 ** _Hyein adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya._**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **THANK(S) TO :**

 **anisamff (terima kasih karena selalu konsisten jadi reviewers pertama di setiap chapter~) | kickykeklikler | ahorapark | kikipanzer | Guest217 | restikadena90 | nocbnolife | byunbee18 | pcydelight27 | ChanBaek09 | sevia | Squirrelbaek | AkagamiShimura27 | BaekHill | Realcynk92 | n3208007 | els09 | YeeByul | park yeolna | bearkim | Park LouisYeol | Hanida619 | fufuXOXO | mongryeongee | aeryshy | hanipark | Byun-Hanii | chanbaekis | Gyuu | Lusianabaekcy0461 | chanox | PuppyStore1992 | affaaabee | al | Chanyeoltidakmesum | cb8992 | Guest | LyWoo | kimkimkim | byankai | dooremi | realqq | mbsbtbujcc | ulaaaaaqla | Just another trash | ooh6104 | DongchimiChanbaek | hanifairma16 | Chanbee | bag NS | CussonsBaekby | chanbelong2baek |**

(Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti Rumpang dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang. Maaf apabila ada yang tidak tersebutkan atau malah kesebut dua kali.)

 ** _I'm sorry fory typo(s)_**

Huft, akhirnya kelar juga ekwk. _Probably_ ini Chapter terpanjang dari Rumpang, 5K coy wkwkw. Kuharap adegan berantemnya mulus ya wkwk. Aku udah nyari banyak referensi di yutub soal pasangan yang berantem karena ada yang hamil di luar nikah but.. Kurasa emang hanya segini kemampuan aku dalam menulis adegan berantem, wkwkw. Jarang bikin konflik berantem sih, biasa mah selingkuh-selingkuh doang/? Btw, akhirnya Baek hamil juga WKWKWKWK.

Nah, berhubung kita udah mau masuk chapter klimaks, aku mau nanya. **Sejauh ini karakter mana yang paling kalian suka? Karakter siapa yang paling kalian benci?** Kalau buat aku ; Nulis rumpang sebenernya punya feel sendiri. Karena ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang aku bawa dari pengalaman nyata ke fanfiction. Cerita pertamaku yang terlalu banyak pesan moral, XD. Kerusakan karakter dari cerita ini, aku suka banget gambarinnya. Semua orang hidup di dunia ini lalu di rusak. Bedanya, yang merusak Chanyeol adalah dirinya sendiri—so, aku paling suka karakter Chanyeol disini XD! (Kalian juga pasti suka sama dia nanti, tunggu aja.)

Di chapter ini banyak luka yang ketahuan wkwk. Aku harap kalian nyadar, hehe.

Oh iya, udah mau tahun baru nih! Cie nggak kerasa udah mau 2019 aja, wkwk. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA~!

 **Last, leave your review below, please?**


	5. Maaf

Aku nggak tahu mau bilang apa.

Bulan ini, aku udah nulis setengah bagian dari Rumpang. Belum sampai inti, sih. Yah, seenggaknya udah seperempatnya, hehe. Tapi, seperti yang kalian liat, kalian harus berakhir dengan membaca kata-kata sampah ini lagi, haha. Maaf ya.

Aku.. Akhirnya bener-bener ngerasain sepenuhnya gimana jadi 'Baekhyun' dalam story ini.

Oke, jangan ada pikiran buruk dulu, haha. Nggak sepenuhnya sama kok, ya cuma.. Sama. Bedanya mungkin, kalau Baek disini sama Kris, alias pacarnya.. Aku sama seseorang yang lebih deket daripada siapapun-dan bukan pacar, please. Aku belum ada pikiran kayak gitu. Kejadian itu udah lama, belum terlalu lama tapi. Mungkin setelah update rumpang terakhir atau lebih dari itu. Baru seminggu belakangan aku bisa speak up. Karena, daripada sakit, lebih ke takut. Lebih ke.. Takut. Takut. Aku takut, mungkin campur bingung. Kenapa, ya? Kenapa aku?

Oke, sekarang aku tahu. Pasti karma, hehehe. Gara-gara aku nulis ff yang isinya konten abusive, aku di dorong sama Tuhan buat nge research sendiri langsung wkwk.

Katanya, aku nggak guna. Katanya juga, aku ini bego. Katanya, aku ini bukan perempuan, karena sifatku nggak perempuan banget. Mungkin iya, ya? Soalnya, sejak masuk sma, aku ngerasa bego banget. Banyak yang nggak aku ngerti, sementara teman teman aku dengan gampangnya ngepelajarin semua di tempat les-nya. Haha. Tuh kan, kesannya aku malah nyalahin keadaan. Wkwkwk.

Sebenernya aku juga nggak mau ngasih tahu siapa-siapa sih. Dan memang di real life, nggak ada yang tahu. Tapi aku, untuk sebagian alasan, aku ngerasa harus ngasih tahu ini. Karena kalian dirugiin disini, maaf. Updatenya jadi lambat dan aku malah make alasan bodoh gaje yang pasti konyol banget dimata kalian. Maaf ya.

Aku nggak yakin kalau aku bilang aku kena wb. Aku rasa, lebih buruk dari itu? Aku takut buat nulis, entah kenapa. Kadang-kadang ngerasa capek karena tulisanku yang tambah acak adut makin lama.. Entah. Aku lagi ngomongin apa sih, wkwk? Maaf nih ngelantur.

Intinya, ijin lamain waktu update, ya. Maaf nih ngundur waktu mulu.

Semoga sehat selalu, kalian :).

P.s : kalau tahu jadi anak sma bakal seberat ini, aku mending jadi anak sd selamanya aja.


	6. Bagian Lima

**Rumpang**

 **Bagian 5**

* * *

 _".. Aku hamil."_

 _Lelaki yang sedang menyusun botol demi botol minuman itu terdiam seketika. Namun menatap gadisnya segera ; dengan bahagia. Ia tersenyum sumrigah, "Benarkah?"_

 _Namun, gadis yang biasanya ia usap kepalanya dengan penuh sayang itu tidak terlihat bahagia seperti dirinya, "Sudah satu bulan."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan—"_

 _"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Hyein mendongak, menatap padanya dengan matanya yang memerah, "Aku hamil!"_

 _"Ya, kau hamil dan itu anakku. Dimana masalahnya?" Chanyeol bersiul pelan, ingin mendekap gadis itu namun ditepis mentah-mentah._

 _"Kita masih enam belas, Chanyeol." Bisiknya sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya dengan Chanyeol yang nampak sangat biasa, "Dan kita akan punya seorang bayi? Seorang bayi!"_

 _"Hyein, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau takutkan," Chanyeol berhasil mengenggam tangannya, "Aku tahu kita masih terlalu mudah untuk menikah, atau mempunyai anak. Tapi selama itu kau, aku tidak masalah. Kau hanya tidak boleh menyerah."_

 _Gadis itu terdiam, air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap untuk ditumpahkan kapan saja. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu membuatnya tenang, itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu ia dengar saat hatinya porak poranda dan penuh kacau. Hingga, ia merasakan kecupan milik lelaki itu di pelipisnya. Menjejak, penuh cinta._

 _"Kita tidak boleh menyerah."_

 _- **Tapi kemudian, kau menyerah.**_

* * *

...

* * *

 _Chanyeol berpikir bahwa hidupnya adalah sebuah gasing yang selalu diputar hanya untuk dipermainkan._

Ia menatap datar pada kekasihnya, yang berdiri membeku dengan air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya—belum usai dengan isakan di ujung bibirnya. Biar begitu, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, ataupun melakukan apapun. Apalagi untuk meminta maaf dan bersandiwara bahwa semua hanyalah candanya semata. Bahwa mereka akan bahagia—seperti yang dia lakukan pada gadis itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Mereka terdiam, dan kacau.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama untuk melangkah mundur setelah mengusap kasar pipinya, melempar tatapan pada Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Chanyeol menatap punggung yang biasa selalu ia dekap itu, yang sekarang malah berjalan pergi dari tempat dimana dia bisa melindunginya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Setelah lelaki itu pergi dan dia sendirian disini?

"Tunggu," Chanyeol mencekal jemari yang ingin menarik kenop pintu, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh bingung—terlukis di matanya, serta sebuah.. Harapan.

"Pergilah saat pagi." Chanyeol mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata dengan nada paling dingin yang pernah dia pakai, "Sudah terlalu larut. Tidak ada yang mengantarmu."

.. Dan seluruh cahaya yang ada pada kedua mata itu, _hilang_.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah Chanyeol menyalak padanya untuk pergi dan sekarang malah ingin dirinya pergi setelah bermalam disini. Yang mana yang harus dia syukuri? Tentang dia yang bisa menghabiskan satu malam lagi dengan kekasihnya? Atau tentang lelaki itu yang masih dengan tegas menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sisinya?

".. Aku bisa pergi dengan bus." Baekhyun menolak untuk menatap pada kedua mata lelaki itu yang menatapnya tanpa perasaan apapun bahkan biar itu adalah benci.

"Jangan keras kepala," Desisnya membalas, nadanya rendah dan mengancam ; "Kalau kukatakan tidak, maka kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini—"

"—Kau semakin mirip dengan **dia**."

Hatinya mencelos saat menemukan Baekhyun membalikkan dirinya, kembali masuk ke ruang tengah apartemennya dengan senyum terpaksa yang entah mengapa ingin ia enyahkan dari wajah manis itu ;

"Apa?"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun.

Chanyeol melihat yang lebih mungil pergi ke kamar mereka, dengan manik yang meredup. Seakan ia tidak pernah diisi apapun yang bercahaya, atau melewati suatu hal yang membuatnya bahagia, "Bolehkah jika aku tidur di kasurmu untuk semalam ini?"

Lirihan Baekhyun yang terdengar amat ringan itu nyatanya membuat hatinya seperti terganjal sesuatu. **Kasur miliknya** , katanya. _Dahulu, itu pernah menjadi milik mereka berdua._

"Aku tahu sangat kurang ajar jika aku mengusirmu dari sesuatu yang merupakan milikmu tapi.. Aku hanya takut akan merindukan—"

Kalimat itu menggantung di udara, sebelum diselesaikan dengan tukasan paksa ;

"—Maaf. Kau pasti tidak ingin mendengar apapun dariku lagi."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol meraih selimut dan mulai berjalan ke sofa yang terletak di pojok kamar, tepat di depan televisi kecil tempat mereka biasanya menonton movie kesukaan Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan sesi menonton bersama itu dengan satu ronde panas di sofa. Chanyeol terdiam sendiri saat mengingatnya, namun tetap menidurkan dirinya disana tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Terima kasih," Ia mendengar lelaki itu berbisik pelan. Suara itu terdengar pecah, seperti seakan di dalam suara itu terdapat banyak beban yang ditahan. Tersangkut karena banyaknya kata-kata yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

Malam itu, dengan melihat lelaki mungil itu yang tertidur di kasur mereka sementara dirinya berbaring dengan tidak nyaman di sofa dengan ukuran yang bahkan tidak dapat menampung kedua tungkainya ; Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia memang benar tidak menginginkan Byun Baekhyun untuk hadir di dalam hidupnya lagi.

Dan ketika matahari muncul dari peraduan, Chanyeol tidak tahu juga yang mana yang membuat hatinya tercubit sakit ; kasur yang telah dirapikan, pakaian kekasihnya yang sudah menghilang, atau malah tidak adanya keberadaan lelaki yang mengisi hari-harinya selama tiga tahun belakangan.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan keluar tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri karena dia tidak sanggup untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu sebelum pergi—hanya membuatnya ingin menangis daripada memutuskan untuk menghadapinya. Setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian yang bisa ia raih tanpa harus membongkor lemari, ia pergi bahkan sebelum langit sedikit terang.

 _Biarpun ia tetap sempat untuk memperhatikan kekasihnya yang bergumam tidak nyaman di sofa dengan kaki yang menggantung._

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar di depan pintu, entah mengapa menoleh ke belakang. Dimana sebagian besar interior apartemen sederhana mereka terlihat. Ruang tengah dimana ia sering mendengarnya Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya. Dapur dimana mereka memasak bersama untuk merayakan satu tahun hari jadi mereka. Atau ruangan taman dimana mereka sering menghitung bintang yang lebih sering tidak terlihat.

 **Semua membuat hatinya sakit.**

 ** _"Jika kau tinggal bersamaku, kau hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan," Chanyeol berujar yakin di hadapannya, tersenyum penuh-penuh ; "Ayolah, percayalah denganku."_**

 ** _Baekhyun mengulum senyuman geli, "Bicara apa kau ini, dasar."_**

 ** _"Aku serius!" Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya untuk meraih jemarinya yang ia letakkan di paha, "Jika kau tidak bahagia, kau bisa pergi dari apartemenku."_**

Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari dan ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya, memalingkan muka secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi, ia berbisik dalam hati, semua tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Pintu tertutup, seperti janji Chanyeol hari itu. Apabila salah satu dari mereka sudah tidak lagi bahagia.. **Maka dia akan pergi dari sana.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun sepenuhnya oleh rasa sakit.

Namun, dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun dan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Walaupun, ia menemukan dirinya melirik pada sepasang sikat gigi milik si mungil yang diletakkan di samping miliknya, memandang pada sabun yang biasa dipakainya sehingga itu menjadi aroma identik yang dimiliki oleh kekasih mungilnya, menatap pada televisi yang menampilkan variety show konyol yang selalu sukses membuat Byun Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal, menatap pada bangku di seberang meja makannya yang sekarang kosong.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menjauhkan roti yang ia buat dengan pemanggang dengan acuh, lantas menyalakan rokok. Berpikir tentang hal-hal yang baik ; ia tidak perlu lagi pergi keluar setiap akan merokok, karena tidak ada kekasih kecilnya yang terbatuk-batuk akan asapnya.

Tapi hatinya tidak dapat senang, ia menatap puntung putihnya dengan dingin ; membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya.

"Kau hanya tidak terbiasa.." Desisnya putus asa.

Berapa lama sampai ia bisa terbiasa? Chanyeol menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Mempertanyakan rasa sakit di dadanya yang tidak kunjung hilang, apa yang sebenarnya dia sesali? Dia yang kehilangan Baekhyun atau justru kenyataan bahwa dialah yang mendorong lelaki itu keluar dari hidupnya?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menuju kemana, tapi dia teringat dengan apartemen lamanya. Hanya sedikit keuntungan, Baekhyun masih memiliki sebuah apartemen dimana setidaknya ia bisa tidur dan makan disana.

Sudah tiga minggu. Sudah tiga minggu dia pergi dari apartemen kekasihnya.

Langit semakin terang, namun kota menantang langit benderang dengan segala cahaya dan potret orang orang yang memacu langkahnya dengan tergesa. Kota selalu hidup baik di pagi ataupun malam, dan dirinya terdiam. Tergugu sendirian sementara maniknya awas menatap keramaian ibukota.

Baekhyun tengah menatap langit Seoul ketika akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar menginginkan kehadirannya. Baik itu ibu dan ayahnya, Kris, ataupun Chanyeol. Mereka tidak pernah mengharapkan dirinya. Tidak sekalipun.

 _"Kenapa kau menyatakan perasaan padaku hari itu?" Ia bertanya dengan penasaran, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan jaketnya untuk menggantungkannya di dinding._

 _"Entalah, aku hanya ingin melakukannya."_

 _-Bukan karena kau mencintaiku?_

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, pandangnya memburam. Bodoh, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sadar sedari awal bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkannya.

 _Akhirnya, semua orang berhasil membuangnya._

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, sedikit menunduk untuk menatap pada penyebabnya berada disini—segumpal darah yang masih ada jauh di dalam sana. Yang mungkin, hanya mungkin, hanya bisa hidup sampai satu bulan ke depan.

"Kau ada disana?" Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Lihat, sekarang sudah musim dingin tapi tidak ada yang menawarkan untuk mendekapmu.."

Ah, Baekhyun tersenyum miring tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Ia lurus menatap pada jalanan bersalju, diam-diam berpikir, bahwa semua orang sekarang sudah meninggalkannya.

Maka seharusnya ; apabila semua orang membuangnya, dia juga bisa.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia," air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, "Aku berjanji."

 _ **Ia juga bisa membuang mereka semua.**_

* * *

. **..**

* * *

Chanyeol memetik beberapa nada berantakan, membiarkan semua orang melihat betapa dirinya menjelma serupa dengan seorang yang kehilangan kewarasan. Di samping tubuhnya, tergeletak beberapa tas karton berisi banyak pakaian. Pakaian milik kekasihnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memetik gitar itu?" Jongin berkomentar ketika akhirnya ia melihat salah satu senar gitar milik yang lebih tinggi putus begitu saja, "Kau menyiksa telingaku."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, atau setidaknya, ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan apapun selain koridor berisi orang-orang. Barangkali, kekasihnya akan lewat disana dan dia akan memberikan tas karton berisi pakaiannya sendirian. Baekhyun bisa mengambil barang-barangnya kemarin, tapi dia masih si lalai yang sama, lelaki itu bahkan tidak membawa satu pun baju hangat atau jekat yang dia punya.

Hari sudah sore, sudah terlalu larut sebenarnya bila ia mengingat jadwal Baekhyun selama ini. Lelaki mungil itu selalu menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya pada pukul dua, sekarang sudah jauh lewat dari itu. Kemana lelaki itu pergi? Chanyeol tidak dapat menanyakan apapun melainkan hanya terdiam. Berpura-pura memainkan gitarnya, biarpun pikirannya mengambang jauh. Entah pergi kemana.

"Kau benar-benar," Jongin berdecak marah, menyadari dirinya sepenuh hati diabaikan. Hingga ia ikut menatap pada kerumunan dimana Chanyeol menatap, ia akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan ; "Kau menunggu kekasihmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi-lagi. Jadi, Jongin menganggapnya sebagai sebuah jawaban 'ya'.

"Kudengar dia tidak masuk," sepatah kalimat itu cukup untuk menghentikan petikan nada sumbang yang tadinya terdengar lantang, "Luhan bilang padaku kalau dia merencanakan untuk mengambil cuti selama satu semester."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, maniknya melebar dan penuh ketidak-percayaan. Satu semester bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Apa yang akan dia lakukan selama jangka waktu itu? _Tanpa dirinya? Sendirian? Apakah dia akan merawat bayinya dengan baik? Apakah dia akan membuangnya begitu dia lahir? Kenapa dia harus melarikan diri? Dimana dia bisa menemukannya lagi?_

Chanyeol bangkit, berlari keluar dari kampus. Mungkin masih belum terlambat. Dia bisa pergi mengunjungi apartemen lelaki itu dahulu dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka masih harus bertemu satu sama lain. Ia berlari kesetanan dengan tas gitar yang ia pikul di punggung. Walaupun dia tidak melirik marka jalan apapun, entah mengapa secara naluriah sesuatu menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemen lama milik kekasihnya. Apartemen yang sama dengan tempat dimana ia membebaskan lelaku kecil itu dari kekasihnya yang kasar.

Namun, unit apartemen itu sudah kosong.

"Ah, pemiliknya sudah memutuskan untuk menyewakan apartemen ini. Kemarin malam dia baru mengambil barang-barangnya disini."

Chanyeol menatap wanita paruh baya itu, putus asa, "A—Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Maaf, anak muda. Kami bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali kemarin malam."

Ia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh pada lantai yang dingin.

Sekarang mereka tidak akan bertemu satu sama lain lagi..

Apakah dia sudah membunuh keberadaan dari kekasihya, sama seperti ia membunuh Hyein dan bayinya?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali, Sehun. Mungkin kita harus mencarinya sekarang," Luhan menggigit jemarinya, pelampiasan dari hatinya yang cemas, "Apa kau akan terus terdiam di situ sementara sahabatku baru saja diusir oleh sahabatmu?"

Sehun membalik majalah yang ia baca dengan tenang, nyaris seakan ia tidak mendengar apapun, "Yah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Demi Tuhan, Sehun! Dia diusir dari rumah dan membawa satu kehidupan lain! Dan kau bertanya padaku apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Biarkan saja, Chanyeol akan menemukannya pada akhirnya," Sehun berujar lagi, kali ini lebih tenang daripada yang tadi ; "Duduklah, jangan mencampuri lebih jauh urusan mereka."

Luhan menatapnya asing, sedikit campuran dari amarah tampak begitu jelas di matanya. Luhan tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sehun tidak akan lebih peduli dari ini karena Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah membuat semua orang khawatir—tapi Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, ia hanya tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Apa.. Apa kau benar-benar akan seperti ini? Tidak peduli?" Luhan berujar lirih, tawa paksa meluncur kaku dari bibirnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah, menatap kekasihnya yang seperti setengah menangis di tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, "Luhan, biarkan mereka berdua."

"Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

Di antara kata mungkin, terdapat banyak ketidak-mungkinan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Kakinya sudah sangat sakit, nyaris mati rasa dan pandangannya sudah semakin buram oleh pening yang luar biasa. Ia bertekad untuk mencapai ujung jalan namun tidak terlihat apapun sepanjang ia melangkah. Satu yang ia tahu, dirinya sudah sangat jauh dari tempat dimana Chanyeol berada. Dan memang itulah alasan mengapa ia merelakan dirinya untuk berjalan tanpa arah di jalanan daripada menghabiskan waktu di apartemen lamanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk ditemukan.

Baekhyun terjatuh beberapa kali, walaupun lebih sering kaki kecilnya tenggelam di antara tumpukan salju. Baekhyun berharap dia bisa menemukan tempat apa saja untuk tinggal karena matahari mulai menghilang, karena sepertinya malam akan segera menggantikan siang untuk menemaninya.

"Hei, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, menatap ke arah dimana ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Seorang perempuan berlari cepat kepadanya, tepat setelah ia menarik kunci mobil dan keluar dari kendaraannya ;

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ah, June," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya sedang mencoba menghirup udara segar."

"Oh, sendirian?" June menatap padanya dengan curiga, apalagi ketika Baekhyun malah mengalihkan pandangannya alih-alih menjawab.

"Kau tidak datang ke kelas hari ini, bukan? Mengapa? Padahal hari ini adalah subjek favoritmu!"

"Tidap apa. Aku hanya berpikir aku butuh sedikit hiburan."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam, bukankah kau harus kembali sekarang sebelum ketinggalan bus terakhir?"

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu, sedikit kosong. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah jalanan dimana kendaraan lainnya mulai jarang melintas. Salju juga turun semakin lebat, mungkin saja malam ini akan terjadi badai salju. Tapi kemana ia bisa kembali? Semua orang sudah membuangnya dan dia juga sudah membuang mereka semua.

"Chanyeol berjanji untuk menjemputku nanti," Baekhyun bergumam pahit, "Dia akan segera datang, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan, June tersenyum tenang. Jika memang seperti itu, maka ia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Baguslah. Cepat kembali, oke? Aku harus pergi untuk mengejar kelas, sampai nanti, Baekhyun!"

"Ya, hati-hati." Baekhyun ikut melambaikan tangan saat gadis itu berlari dengan terburu-buru ke mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Begitu deru mesin terdengar dan tidak terlihat apapun lagi di pandangnya, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah kecilnya tanpa mempedulikan bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kumohon, apa tidak ada alamat lain yang dia cantumkan?" Chanyeol nyaris membentak wanita paruh baya di hadapannya jika saja ia tidak mengingat jarak usia di antara mereka, "Kumohon,"—Pintanya putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, hanya ada satu alamat yang dia cantumkan sedari dulu. Dia juga tidak pernah memperbaharui alamatnya," Wanita paruh baya itu membenahi kacamata yang turun hingga ke hidungnya, "Apa kau sangat membutuhkannya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi, "Tidak terlalu.. Baik, terima kasih, bu."

Ia melangkah dengan cepat untuk keluar dari gedung kearsipan mahasiswa. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak hal hingga rasanya ia dapat mendengar seluruh pikirannya meraung tepat di dalam telinganya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mengusir lelaki itu pergi di cuaca seperti ini?

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Ah, kau, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis menatapnya terkejut dan sedikit bingung. Ia mengenal orang ini, salah satu teman kekasih mungilnya, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Gadis itu mendadak merogoh tas dengan panik, meraih ponselnya untuk melihat jam yang tertera disana, "Kenapa kau masih ada di kampus?"

"Apa—Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau—Bukankah kau harus menjemput Baekhyun?" Gadis itu berujar, lebih panik dari sebelumnya ketika menyadari dua jam sudah berlalu sejak ia menemukan lelaki itu tadi, "Aku bertemu dengannya saat akan menuju kesini dan dia bilang akan pulang bersamamu!"

"Dimana.. Dimana dia?!"

"Dia ada di sekitar kawasan pembangunan, kenapa kau bahkan tidak tahu—"

Chanyeol merasa dunianya seketika berdenging, namun ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari, menuju motornya yang ia parkirkan dengan berantakan dan memacunya secepat mungkin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin karena sekarang ia sangat ketakutan.

 _Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu tidak ada disana?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Aku membelikanmu sekaleng jus dan roti, hehe." Baekhyun tertawa riang, mendudukkan dirinya pada halte di depan sebuah minimarket yang tadi ia kunjungi, "Apa kau menyukai krim stroberi sepertiku?"

Ia membuka kaleng jusnya dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Menatap salju yang sekarang sudah turun sebesar butiran air, "Kita akan pergi kemana malam ini, hm?"

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap pada perutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya memang sudah sangat dingin, tapi ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada disana. Sangat nyaman, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Menaruh sebuah tangan di atasnya, ia bersenandung sembari berbisik ; "Kau jangan seperti diriku, ya?"

"Saat kau besar nanti, kau harus lebih bahagia dari aku." Baekhyun menyesap jus kalengnya sekali lagi, "Teman, yang paling penting adalah kau mempunyai teman yang baik."

"Teman yang baik akan mengantarkanmu pada nasib yang baik—"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar pada tegukan terakhir. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte. Membiarkan kakinya membentuk jejak-jejak di tanah yang putih, Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel yang ia pakai sebagai satu-satunya penghangat.

"—Baby, baiknya kita kemana? Mencari tempat untuk satu malam lagi 'kah? Atau kita akhiri disini saja?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku.. Sudah tidak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana—"

" **Baekhyun**!"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ia telah menyusuri jalanan ini selama lebih dari lima belas kali dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan keputusasaan merayap dengan amat menyakitkan di udara ketika ia menyadari bahwa mungkin ia memang terlambat. Ia selalu terlambat.

 ** _Ia selalu.. Terlambat._**

" _ **Dia seharusnya tidak melahirkan bayi terkutuk itu!"**_

 _ **Chanyeol dapat mendengar jeritan itu bahkan ketika ia sedang tidak terbangun.**_

 _ **"Kenapa bajingan itu harus membunuh putriku? Kenapa!"**_

 _ **Ia dapat merasakan dadanya ditekan bahkan ketika ia sedang berada begitu jauh dari kehidupan nyatanya yang berantakan.**_

 _ **Ini wajar, mimpi yang selalu ia dapatkan sejak Hyein tidak lagi ada bersamanya. Ia selalu bermimpi tentang hal yang sama ; Bayinya yang biru, semua orang yang memakinya, dan jeritan.**_

 _ **Satu yang pasti, ia tidak pernah memimpikan Hyein. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa gadis itu tidak bersedia memaafkannya sampai kapanpun, bahwa ia bahkan terlalu hina untuk dihantui oleh seseorang yang ia bunuh bersamaan dengan bayi yang adalah putranya sendiri.**_

 _ **Tapi malam ketika ia meminta lelaki kecil itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya ; ia bermimpi tentang gadis itu. Berpakaian putih, dan memiliki rona wajah yang suram. Tidak, seluruh mimpinya memang selalu suram, tetapi Hyein tidak pantas berada di antara semua suram itu.**_

 _ **Hyein menatapnya malam itu, di mimpinya, maniknya yang selalu Chanyeol puja berlinangan air mata. Siap tumpah kapan saja.**_

 _ **Dan satu patah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya yang pucat ;**_

 _ **"Kau selalu terlambat."**_

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, baru menyadari setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Di lain waktu, mungkin ia akan segera kembali pada apartemennya untuk menertawakan semua kebodohannya tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menemukan Baekhyun kembali, ia harus menemukannya.

Chanyeol hampir pergi jika saja ia tidak melihat siluet seorang yang begitu ia kenali, berada di ujung dari persimpangan jalan. Siluet itu seperti mengejeknya, berjalan begitu perlahan—seakan ingin agar Chanyeol segera mengejarnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak mempedulikan tulangnya yang mendingin akibat terus memaksakan kerja kedua kakinya. Hingga ia dapat melihat punggung mungil itu dengan begitu jelas, Chanyeol berseru sekali lagi, " ** _Baekhyun_**!"

Ia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun terduduk di salju yang dingin, mendongak menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan mulut yang ia bekap—penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Langkahnya terhenti dan mereka terdiam.

Dirinya selalu terlambat.

* * *

...

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti, stagnan begitu saja. Ia ingin sekali menoleh, tapi dia masih terlalu mengenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu membuatnya memiliki malam-malam sulit, suara itu—

"Baekhyun, aku pikir aku tidak akan—"

Jemari yang lebih hangat menyentuh lengannya, dan ketika itulah Baekhyun terpaksa untuk menatap seorang itu ; yang mana membuatnya menjatuhkan diri ke dinginnya salju.

"T—Tidak," Erangnya pelan saat lelaki itu berusaha membuatnya kembali berdiri, "J—Jangan.."

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa—K—Kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai merasakan maniknya memberat, "A—Aku sudah pergi, aku sudah pergi!"

"Baekhyun, kumohon. Tenanglah dan dengarkan—"

"Aku sudah pergi dari hidupmu!" Ia berujar kasar, menepis jemari lelaki itu pada lengannya, pelan-pelan ia berusaha untuk mendongak. Biarpun wajah di hadapannya begitu buram di matanya, ingatannya bekerja dengan begitu baik; Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah yang selalu hadir di mimpinya.

" **Baekhyun**!"

Chanyeol terengah, menatap mereka berdua nyaris tidak percaya. Kemudian, ia bergerak cepat untuk membawa Baekhyun berdiri dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung, menatap lelaki lain yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sengit.

"Tiga tahun," Chanyeol berdesis lirih, "Apa yang kau inginkan setelah tiga tahun—"

"— _Kris_?"

Mereka bisa saja melupakan satu sama lain.

Tapi tidak, ketakutan seorang Byun Baekhyun masihlah sama.

 _ **Mantan kekasihnya.**_

* * *

 **[Rumpang Potongan 5** ]

* * *

 _Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau bisa bahagia._

 _Sementara ia penuh dengan penyesalan, yang Baekhyun hadapi tiap harinya adalah penderitaan._

 _"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bergaul seperti jalang di sekolah, huh?" Kris berujar dingin, menekan lebih keras puntung rokoknya sehingga meninggalkan bekas bakar pada telapak tangan kekasihnya, "Kau pikir aku tidak mengawasimu, begitu?"_

 _Baekhyun meredam tangis dengan mengingit bibirnya sekuat tenaga. Dia akan melewatinya, dia tidak akan menangis lagi, "A—Aku minta maaf."_

 _"Maaf?" Kris tersenyum miring, "Dengan maaf semua masalah selesai?"_

 _"Baekhyun, demi dirimu aku sudah melakukan apa saja. Aku menyingkirkan teman-temanmu yang menyebalkan, aku menemanimu sepanjang waktu, dan inikah yang kudapatkan sebagai balasan? Kau yang berusaha menggantikan aku dengan seorang yang lebih menarik perhatianmu?" Yang lebih tinggi membuang puntung putihnya, beralih pada pipi kekasihnya yang dihiasi lembam berwarna merah kebiruan. Ia lalu menekannya, menghiraukan pekikan yang ia dapat, dan membuat wajah manis itu mengarah padanya._

 _"Kau juga amat membosankan, tapi aku bertahan karena kau berharga bagiku."_

 _Baekhyun dapat merasakan sudut matanya telah basah, Kris menekan memar yang dibuatnya sendiri pada wajahnya dengan begitu kuatnya hingga ia tidak dapat merasakan rasa apapun lagi di tubuhnya._

 _"Apakah aku tidak berharga bagimu?"_

 _Ia mengakhirinya dengan tatapan sedingin nadanya, melepaskan wajahnya sehingga terlempar ke kanan dan beranjak pergi dari bilik kamar mandi._

 _Baekhyun tersedak isakannya sendiri, sekarang memar itu akan menjadi masalah besar. Ia harus menutupinya segera sehingga dengan kalap dirinya menuangkan banyak sekali bedak ke telapak tangan dan mulai menepuknya ke seluruh wajah. Memar itu belum tertutup, namun ia terhenti._

 _Semua karena ia menemukan lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, berdiri memandangnya. Pandangan itu menyimpan lebih banyak perasaan daripada sebuah rasa kasihan, "Kau—"_

 _Baekhyun meledak dalam tangisan, "J—Jangan mendekat!"_

 _"T—Tidak, aku tidak akan mendekat." Chanyeol berjalan mundur, "Tenang. Aku tidak akan mendekat."_

 _Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafasnya memburu, tapi ketenangan lelaki itu membuatnya lebih baik biarpun dia sebenarnya masih begitu ketakutan. Dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, Chanyeol pelan-pelan berkata ;_

 _"Selama ini, dia selalu seperti itu?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, masih terisak pada tempatnya._

 _"Baekhyun, kau tahu," Chanyeol perlahan berjalan maju dengan langkah yang tidak terdengar, "Kupikir aku bisa menenangkanmu."_

 _Baekhyun beringsut mundur, tapi pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba menyebabkan ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh pada lantai. Lelaki yang lebih kecil semakin panik begitu menemukan Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya, "J—Jangan! A—Aku terlihat sangat buruk sekarang jadi tolong, menjauh dariku."_

 _Tatapan lelaki itu melunak. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dan perlahan meraih wajah itu agar dapat melihatnya. Mereka bertukar tatap, Chanyeol menemukan banyak sekali memar—menghiasi wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terbuka oleh luka sobek, begitupun di ujung alisnya yang dinodai oleh luka gores._

 _"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat buruk," Ia berkomentar dengan nada yang begitu ringan, seakan-akan berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu mereka takutkan, "Kau adalah orang tercantik kedua yang pernah kulihat, Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau berbohong,"_

 _"Tidak. Aku juga tidak berbohong jika aku berkata aku bisa menenangkanmu," Chanyeol merengkuh kedua bahunya dan menariknya ke dalam satu pelukan yang begitu hangat, begitu lembut. Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu dicintai lebih dari hari itu, hari dimana Chanyeol memeluknya seakan ia adalah harta karun yang telah lama hilang._

 _"Karena sebuah pelukan selalu menghilangkan rasa sakit," Chanyeol berujar getir._

 ** _"Chanyeol, boleh aku beritahu satu rahasia?"_**

 ** _Hyein berujar pelan, mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat lebih besar daripada bulan lalu. Chanyeol di sampingnya mengulas senyum paksa, "Apa itu?"_**

 ** _"Aku sangat berharap kau dapat memelukku setiap hari," Akunya pada kekasihnya, "Karena pelukan selalu menghilangkan semua rasa sakitku."_**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Kimkimkim | Bubbleclay | Park LouisYeol | ChanBaek09 | Guest217 | Sqbaek | affaaabee | anisamff | restikadena90 | Lusianabaekcy0461 | SFA30 | alv | sehuniesehun | hanifairma16 | chanbaekkie6104 | just another trash | CussonsBaekby | nocbnolife | awbaekhyun | chanbaekAL | bbaekhyunfans | Lee Na Rin | chanbaekis | dierlen | Guest | ByunBaekkiehyun | CBLove6104 | blacklightexo | Windya494 | AkagamiShimura27 | yaqut | fifakna | Juni654 | .II | Guest (2) | sehuniesehun | enengcebehaes | baekisbyun | dvirasbil | byunbee18 | Theresia341 | angelbear61 | cbkkung | sayangwondeuk | Byun Icha368 | realqq | LyWoo | ruey | azaliany07 | Lil Piece of Shit | baixiyu | Guest (3) | Suitonjustsu02 |**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan onlennya semua.**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah kapital, ngetik usernamenya manual soalnya, wkwk.**

KITA SUDAH ADA DI KLIMAKS CERITA SODARA SODARA WKWKW. kira kira apa yaaaa isi Rumpang chapter selanjutnya? Kris mau balas dendamkah? Atau nagih hutangkah? Ada yang mau mencoba menebak? Hehehehe!

Kalau jalan mulus sesuai perkiraan, Rumpang bakal end di chapter 9 ya.

((i'm fine now))

 **Next? Leave your review below~**


	7. Bagian Enam

**Rumpang**

 **Bagian Enam**

* * *

 _Ia banyak berharap._

 _Mungkin, pada suatu hari nanti yang entah kapan datangnya, ia akan menemukan Kris di dalam seorang yang berbeda. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, lelaki itu akan berhenti memberikannya kata serta pukulan kasar. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, dia akan benar-benar dicintai._

 _Tapi semuanya hanya kata-kata palsu._

 ** _Baekhyun tahu dia tidak pernah bahagia._**

 _"Kau selalu saja merepotkan!" Kris mendengus, ia mengeluarkan puntung rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam, "Kenapa kau selalu saja membantah, huh?!"_

 _"A—Aku ingin pulang sebentar.." Baekhyun berusaha berkata tanpa membuat pipinya yang memar kembali meregang sakit, "H—Hari ini ulang tahun.. I—Ibu.."_

 _Manik itu mendingin, ia bahkan seolah-olah dapat melihat sebongkah es di dalam sepasang mata yang seringkali menatapnya dengan amarah. Kris berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, masih dengan puntung putih di ujung mulutnya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju kekasih kecilnya yang menciut di tempat. Bahu yang lebih sempit ia genggam dalam sebuah tarikan kasar, membuat yang lebih kecil terhentak lebih dekat ke tubuhnya ;_

 _"Kau ingin meninggalkanku, bukan begitu?"_

 _"T—Tidak, a—aku—"_

 _"Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kulakukan saat kedua orangtuamu memakimu," Kris tersenyum miring di depan wajahnya, "Ketika mereka mengusirmu ke jalanan tanpa sekalipun satu sen uang, kau masih ingin mengunjungi mereka?"_

 _Lelaki mungil itu tersedak akan isakannya sendiri, rasa sakit yang datang tiba-tiba di hatinya begitu kata-kata itu terlontar membuat lututnya lalai menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri sehingga sekarang ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pria yang lebih kuat, yang lebih kokoh._

 _"Mengapa kau terus saja melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginanmu? Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menemaniku seharian, hm? Karena kau adalah kekasihku, kau adalah kekasihku yang paling manis."_

 _Baekhyun tertegun, ia menarik wajahnya untuk mendongak. Paras milik kekasihnya yang saat itu tersenyum lembut hampir tidak dapat ia lupakan dari ingatannya sampai beberapa hari berikutnya. Paras dan raut ini, apakah kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya telah kembali?_

 _"Ayo, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik," Kris membimbing tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga ke kamar, menutup pintu dengan satu tangan. Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Kris kembali. Kekasihnya yang lembut telah kembali._

 _Ia melewatkan seringai macam apa yang diberikan lelaki itu di belakangnya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun memilin kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Bibir ia gigit kuat-kuat. Sudah empat puluh menit, tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan apapun sejak mereka memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan di cafe yang dapat terlihat dari tempat Baekhyun terakhir berdiri. Chanyeol, pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah ia memukul mantan kekasihnya di dagu—yang menyebabkan bibirnya sedikit pecah.

Kris, menunduk untuk membersihkan noda darah yang tertinggal dan ia tersenyum sedikit, berujar ragu ; "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, katanya._

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya bergetar di tempatnya. Entah itu oleh rasa amarah, rasa takut, atau rasa malu, ia sudah tidak dapat membedakannya lagi.

Hari ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kris adalah hari yang sama dimana ia bertemu dengan peradang rasa sakit di hatinya, Park Chanyeol.

Tapi ia menemukan dirinya sekarang, diusir dari suatu tempat yang sudah ia pikirkan akan menjadi rumahnya. Tidak membawa apapun selain gumpalan darah yang bahkan tidak diinginkan. Baekhyun tidak tahu kata apa yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan hidupnya.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, katanya._

 _Aku hancur. Aku tercerai-berai dan aku kehilangan semuanya._

 _Aku memiliki sesuatu lagi hanya untuk kehilangannya._

 ** _Aku hancur._**

"A.. Aku—" Baekhyun menjawab terbata, jemari dan punggungnya masih bergetar,

"—Dia baik," Tukas Chanyeol, memotong perkataan yang bahkan belum sepertiganya diucapkan, "Tapi kurasa bajingan tengik di hadapanku telah membuat harinya menjadi lebih buruk dari sampah dapur."

Kris terdiam sebentar, namun atensinya tidak pernah teralih dari bagaimana paras itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir ia ingat saat sekolah menengah. Begitu cantik, walaupun masih ketakutan. Kemudian, ia menyeringai, kecil.

"Baekhyun,"

Pundaknya menegang dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak luput mengamati bahkan bahasa tubuh lelaki itu menjadi.. Sangat kaku. Seakan ia adalah patung atau robot, seakan ia bukan manusia lagi.

Hatinya terasa sakit, "Baekhyun," Panggilnya lembut.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung, maniknya sedikit berair dan ia dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Memberikannya sedikit kekuatan.

"Jangan khawatir, kau selalu memilikiku."

 **Bohong.**

 **Kau pergi.**

Chanyeol dapat melihatnya, ia dapat melihat kilat ketidakpercayaan itu. Ia dapat tahu bahwa lelaki mungil itu tidak lagi mempercayainya, kemudian, Chanyeol dapat melihat kekasihnya yang mulai gelisah ;

Ia memilin jemarinya dengan kuat, nyaris membuat semua kukunya memutih. Maniknya liar bergerak kesana kemari. Kekasih yang mengusirnya dan mantan kekasihnya yang adalah mimpi buruknya, ia ingin melenyapkan diri dari situasi ini. Tapi bagaimana? Kedua orang yang tengah ia hadapi selalu dapat menahannya untuk tinggal. Baekhyun merasakan maniknya berair lagi, ia merasa begitu putus asa.

 **Kalian semua berbohong.**

"Kudengar.. Kau dengan Chanyeol sekarang berkencan," Kris kembali berujar, begitu lembut, "Selamat, ya."

Chanyeol menatapnya sengit, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak ada, Park. Aku hanya berusaha memiliki percakapan yang normal denganmu dan kekasihmu."

"Normal?" Chanyeol berdecih, "Kau pergi selama tiga tahun dan tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu kembali. Kemudian, kau datang lagi dan berharap memiliki percakapan yang normal dengan kami?"

Kris dapat melihat satu-satunya yang lebih mungil di antara mereka merengut tidak nyaman di kursinya. Benar-benar berdoa untuk lenyap seketika, "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku datang kemari untuk Baekhyun."

Bahu lelaki mungil itu menegang, "A—Apa..?"

Suasana berubah mencekam. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, jemarinya yang kasar dan besar itu beringsut untuk menggenggam erat jemari kurus milik kekasihnya. Baekhyun menyadari hal itu, namun ketakutannya hanya membuat ia terdiam di bangkunya.

"Aku sudah membenahi diriku selama tiga tahun," Kris pelan berujar, "Aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sekarang, aku tinggal di Beijing dan—"

Manik itu, _manik yang selalu menyiksanya itu_ , kini menatapnya dengan lembut ;

"—Apakah kau ingin pergi kesana bersamaku?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong!"

Kris menatapnya remeh, satu alisnya terangkat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya hingga bertautan di depan dagu ;

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau harapkan dari jalang kecil darinya? Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang pengganti. Dia hanya mencintaiku, dia hanya bisa mencintaiku!"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki kesadaran apapun lagi setelah ucapan itu lolos dari bibir mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan biarpun Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih kerah pria itu untuk memukulnya bertubi-tubi di wajah, ia tetap terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Pengunjung cafe mulai menyadari keributan itu, mengelilingi mereka dan meminta keduanya berhenti. Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kerah kemejanya yang berubah kusut, ia dapat melihat Kris yang terdiam di lantai. Terlihat begitu kacau.

"B—Berhenti menjadi munafik," Kris berujar patah-patah di antara nafasnya yang terputus akibat pukulan bertubi yang di layangkan padanya, "Kau juga masih mencintaiku sama besarnya, bukan? Jawab aku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Tawa sinting itu terdengar keras. Kepalan tangan kekasihnya yang sempat melemah, kembali menghajar wajah itu kembali.

Baekhyun tertegun, genggamannya pada jari-jarinya sendiri mengendur.

Kemudian, _maniknya berubah menjadi sebuah kekosongan._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah?!"

Chanyeol membanting pintu apartemennya, serta merta melempar vas bunga yang bersender rapi pada nakas meja tengah. Bunyi nyaring akan pecahan kaca itu menyambut bersamaan dengan beling dan kelopak bunga yang berserakan di lantai marmer. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan sedikit tanya, _apakah itu yang akan ia lihat begitu dapat membelah hatinya sendiri?_

Maniknya memerah karena amarah dan ia dapat merasakan nafasnya membara. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak repot untuk melepaskan sepatunya seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa lebih marah dari ini.

Ia kemudian menarik kasar pergelangan tangan kekasih mungilnya sehingga ia terhempas tak kalah kerasnya ke sofa, mulai menghardiknya lagi ; "Apakah kau sengaja pergi jauh dariku karena ingin kembali padanya, huh? Kekasihmu yang kasar itu, kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku?!"

Baekhyun bergetar dalam duduknya. Maniknya masih kosong dan keruh, tapi siapa yang mencoba untuk peduli setelah Chanyeol bahkan tidak sekalipun menanyakan keadaannya yang masih mengigil di dalam balutan pakaiannya yang jauh dari hangat? Ia dapat merasakan tatapan lelaki itu yang berang padanya, bahkan mungkin lebih dingin daripada yang seharusnya. Ah, punggungnya yang menghamtam sofa mulai berdenyut nyeri. Sesuatu terasa lebih tidak nyaman dari seharusnya dan Baekhyun segera melarikan jemarinya ke perutnya ; melindungi janinnya.

"Jika kau memang sebegitu tidak bisa melupakannya, lebih baik tidak perlu menggodaku seperti seorang jalang dari awal!"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini menghempaskan diri ke sofa lainnya. Meremas rambutnya penuh rasa frustasi. Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada pecahan kaca itu, sebelum menatap pada perutnya sendiri.

"Aku selalu merasa bodoh, kukira kau benar-benar mencintaiku—" Ucap lelaki jangkung itu dengan sedikit tersendat, "Aku selalu yakin! Karena kupikir kau benar-benar perlu dibebaskan darinya! Ternyata tidak, huh? Benarkah yang dia katakan, bahwa kau hanya bisa mencintainya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya ganjil, sedikit terluka. Tubuhnya ia paksakan untuk berdiri walau limbung, mengukung Baekhyun di antara lengannya ketika ia menunduk untuk menatap wajah itu dengan jelas ;

"Apa aku terlihat mudah bagimu?"

Baekhyun mendongak, dan ketika Chanyeol menatap kedua irisnya, ia dapat melihat suatu rasa sakit tergambar jelas disana. Ia perlahan mendengus, memalingkan wajah dari kekasihnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sejujurnya, ia berpikir bahwa percakapan mereka hanya akan selesai disini saja. Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk sebuah jawaban, sebuah jawaban yang menyakitinya ;

"K—Kau akan pergi?"

Kalimat itu membekukannya. Baik hatinya yang membara maupun pikirnya yang penuh poranda. Sedang iris kelam itu menatapnya, nyaris lemah, dengan sedikit keraguan. **Banyak rasa sakit**. Chanyeol ingin balas menatapnya, tapi aneh. Ia tidak dapat. Ia tidak dapat memandang kedua manik yang mengarah padanya itu.

".. K—Kau akan pergi dariku.. Seperti dia?" Baekhyun mengulang, lebih tidak yakin ; "A—Apa karena kepergianku saja belum cukup?"

Chanyeol tercekat. Ia menelan kembali seluruh perkataan yang ia siapkan untuk membalas, karena ia tahu, di hadapannya bukan lagi terduduk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi kekasihnya tiga tahun lalu. Di hadapannya, pemilik jemari yang bergetar ini adalah Byun Baekhyun yang putus asa akan hubungannya yang dipenuhi caci maki, Byun Baekhyun lima tahun lalu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menghela nafas. Ia akan menarik kembali dirinya menjauh, tetapi jemari yang sedari tadi terus bergetar itu menarik pada sisi wajahnya. Membuatnya kembali mengukung yang lebih mungil dan menatap langsung pada kedua manik itu. Manik kelam yang hancur itu. Baekhyun menatapnya, lama ; "Apa semua karena aku memiliki bayi?"

Dadanya terhimpit. Chanyeol merasa dunianya berputar. _Tidak_ , ia dapat mendengar hatinya berbisik, **_Tidak lagi_**.

".. Apa karena Chanyeol tidak ingin bayi?" Ia memiringkan kepala, air mata jatuh, "Apa karena akulah ibu dari bayi itu, maka Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi ayahnya?"

Jatuh. Air mata itu jatuh semakin banyak. Tetapi bibir itu masih terangkat membentuk senyum. Nada bicara itu masih setenang seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh genangan air matanya sendiri.

".. Apa semua memang salahku?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Apakah kesalahan terletak pada dirinya, kekasihnya, atau bayi itu.

 _Ia tidak tahu._

".. Apa semua salah bayi ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya dengan jari telunjuk, seperti enggan, "B—Baekhyun juga _belum ingin punya bayi."_

 **Pang.**

Chanyeol terpukul.

 _Ia tidak pernah tahu._

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa, mungkin Baekhyun sengaja melakukan ini semua. Bahwa kekasihnya sengaja untuk membuat dirinya hamil, kemudian membiarkannya terjebak dalam masa lalu serta seluruh ketakutannya sendiri. Ia pikir kekasihnya sengaja, agar ia memiliki teman dalam kesepiannya, agar ia memiliki pelampiasan lain selain tangisnya di pukul tiga yang mana tidak pernah ia sadari.

 _Chanyeol tidak pernah berusaha untuk tahu._

"B—Baekhyun tidak mau punya bayi," Kepala itu menggeleng linglung, "Nanti, jika Chanyeol memukulnya bagaimana? _J—Jika aku melahirkannya dan dia tidak bahagia bagaimana_? J—Jika dia memiliki pacar seperti Kris di masa remajanya nanti, a—aku harus bagaimana?" Tangis itu pecah lagi, air mata jatuh mengalir dengan deras. Chanyeol masih membisu, berusaha mencerna keadaan. Namun Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memejamkan mata dan mendorongnya pelan. Menjauh, kemudian meringkuk di sofa dan membelakanginya.

Ia seakarang menatap pada punggung lelaki itu.

"A—Aku takut dia tidak dicintai siapapun, jadi aku berusaha mencintainya _sendirian_." Akunya pelan, "T—Tapi Kris selalu bilang cintaku tidak cukup, dan kau sekarang bilang bahwa aku hanya ingin menggodamu.. Aku takut."

Langit gelap. Badai salju masih turun. Ia dapat melihat pundak itu mulai bergetar, seiring bibir itu yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan lebih keras. Menghancurkan diri. Chanyeol melihatnya, tetapi ia tidak dapat bergerak. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Langit gelap. Badai masih deras.

Dan ia melihat sosok Hyein dalam diri Byun Baekhyun.

 _ **Dia merasakan rasa sakit itu.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Esok pagi, udara seakan raib.

Chanyeol menemukan seluruh rumah tertata rapih. Setiap sudut bersih tanpa kecuali. Bahkan pecahan vas yang ia lemparkan semalam, seluruhnya sudah kembali seperti dimana ia tidak pernah membawa kekasih yang sudah ia usir untuk kembali ke rumah.

Chanyeol mengerang sedikit, mengusir denyut di kepalanya yang menganggunya untuk mengambil atasan yang ia lemparkan sembarang pada lantai. Perlahan, ia berjalan limbung untuk duduk di sofa tempat ia melihat Byun Baekhyun menangis semalam, tempat dimana ia melihat Hyein dalam diri kekasihnya.

 **Bayi.**

Chanyeol merebahkan diri, menatap pada langit-langit yang tinggi. Berusaha menggapainya dengan satu tangannya tetapi ia tidak dapat ; lengannya mengaduh dan ia hanya dapat menghempaskannya kembali.

 **Bayi**. Chanyeol mengeja kata itu tanpa suara. Sementara di pikirannya, terlintas pemakanan Hyein yang ia hadiri untuk kemudian dimaki, dan dirinya sendiri yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya.

Mereka akan memiliki seorang bayi. Seorang anak, anak hasil dari buah cinta mereka. Anak mereka. Seorang yang akan memiliki wajahnya ; atau mungkin wajah kekasihnya. Seorang yang akan berlarian di sekitar kakinya dan merengek untuk dapat berada pada gendongannya. Seorang bayi.

 _Tapi aku bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik._

 _Dan Ibumu, ibumu bukan seorang yang dapat melindungimu._

 _Kenapa.. kenapa kau harus memilih kami?_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya dengan putus asa. Ketakutan terbesarnya, ketakutan dan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia miliki ; akan segera datang.

 _Ketakutan mereka._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Apa kau menemukannya?"

Sehun menerjangnya dengan pertanyaan itu tanpa basi-basi begitu ia melihat Chanyeol melenggang dari parkiran menuju lift kampus setelah sebelumnya tidak dapat ditemukan bahkan pada saat mata kuliah favoritnya. Ia masih dengan pakaiannya yang urakan, puntung rokok terselip di antara bibir dan wajah itu—wajah yang menegaskan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan dunia.

Dia masih seperti Chanyeol dua hari lalu.

Chanyeol melirik padanya sekilas, setelahnya kembali berjalan dengan acuh sembari membetulkan posisi tas gitar yang ia pikul di bahu dengan malas. Sehun tidak membiarkannya pergi, tidak sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban, jadi dengan segera Sehun mengejarnya, berseru ; "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Chanyeol berbalik, raut wajahnya masih dingin dan tidak peduli. Dengan tidak antusias, ia bergumam, "Ya."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Mungkin."

Sehun mendengus, "Jawab dengan benar, brengsek."

"Kapan aku tak menghancurkannya?" Chanyeol terkekeh, memiringkan kepala ; "Tidak perlu repot menanyakan sesuatu yang kau tahu dengan jelas jawabannya."

Sehun mencelos, bergumam tidak percaya ketika Chanyeol bahkan menepis lengan yang bersender di bahunya untuk beranjak pergi. Tidak, lelaki itu bergumam, tidak bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang dapat melindungi Byun Baekhyun.

Jika pada akhirnya ia berbalik menyakitinya, maka siapa?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol kembali ke rumah lebih awal. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, kemudian menemukan kekasihnya terduduk menekuk lutut—termenung menatap jendela.

Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar nada sumbang lagu anak-anak yang sudah lama tak didengarnya mengalun dari kedua belah bibir pucat itu.

 _Lagu itu terdengar sedih._

 _Ah, tidak._ Chanyeol mengoreksi, _pelantun itulah yang membuatnya terdengar sedih._

Chanyeol menaruh tas yang ia bawa pada sofa tanpa berusaha terlihat oleh yang lebih mungil. Menghela nafas, ia menyadari beberapa anak sungai yang mengering terdapat di paras itu.

".. Sudah makan?"

Hanya pertanyaan bodoh itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun tersentak, hanya sedikit. Namun ia patah-patah menatap padanya. Menggeleng singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas.

Lelaki itu kemudian keluar dari kamar dan serta merta menuju dapur. Ia menyambar beberapa sayur dan menyalakan kompor. Kemudian, mulai memasak sesuatu.

Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam, menatap pada perutnya yang mulai sedikit besar. Sedikit sekali, bisa jadi, itu halusinasinya saja. Bisa jadi dokter itu salah memahami, bisa jadi terjadi kesalahan—ia seharusnya tidak bisa dan tidak akan mengandung.

Baekhyun mencengkram tonjolan pada perutnya. Lalu perlahan meremasnya seakan ingin mengeluarkannya dari sana.

Tetapi kemudian seakan sadar, Baekhyun menarik jemarinya menjauh dengan cepat. Mengerang dan kemudian membenturkan kepalanya pada jendela.

 _.. Mengapa kau harus memilih aku?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol membawa seluruh makanan yang ia buat untuk diantarkan pada kekasihnya.

Sama seperti kali terakhir ia meninggalkannya, Baekhyun masih termenung di jendela seperti itu. Sedari semalam, lelaki itu tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk meringkuk seperti janin setelah membereskan seluruh kekacauan di ruang tengah.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, tetapi hal itu tidak menarik atensi Baekhyun sama sekali. Atau, karena lelaki itu terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik pada jemari lentik kekasihnya yang menapak pada perutnya sendiri. Lantas ia mengernyit, "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan cepat-cepat menarik jemarinya agar dapat ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung. Berujar gugup, ia menjawab pelan, "T..Tidak."

Chanyeol masih mengernyit menatapnya, tetapi kemudian ia menaruh makanan yang masih beruap itu di dekat kekasihnya. "Makan."

Itu terdengar dingin, tetapi seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya terdengar kejam, ia tidak dapat menghapus nada khawatir dan perhatian disana.

Baekhyun terhenyak, menatap pada Chanyeol dan semangkuk sup itu bergantian, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"Kau harus," Chanyeol sedikit menggertak, "Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu kau tidak memakan apapun sejak semalam. Aku tidak ingin ada penderita malnutrisi di apartemenku."

Barkhyun terdiam, menatap pada kedua manik lelaki itu yang seakan menenggelamkannya.

"Sekarang, makanlah." Chanyeol berujar, kali ini dengan lembut. "Aku akan mencari udara segar, mungkin aku akan kembali saat malam."

Pintu tertutup, ia kemudian sendirian. Baekhyun menatap pada kakinya yang telanjang dan semangkuk sup tersebut, kemudian ia tersenyum.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Apa kau bilang?!"_

 _Chanyeol merasakan satu tamparan keras di wajah sebelah kanannya, namun ia diam. Tidak berkata apapun sementara orang tuanya mulai menjerit seperti sinting._

 _"Kau menghamili kekasihmu?! Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat?!"_

 _Chanyeol masih diam, sementara ibunya mulai menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang keluarga dan meremas rambutnya kalut._

 _"Ini semua salahku.." gumam wanita paruh baya itu pelan, "Ini semua salahku.."_

 _Chanyeol tersentak, "Ibu—"_

 _"Kami tidak seharusnya memungutmu hari itu!" Wanita itu menjerit kembali, kali ini penuh emosi. Manik yang biasa Chanyeol temukan lembut, kini mejlma merah menahan marah. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, kebingungan. Sementara ayahnya berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang mulai menjerit kesetanan._

 _"Kami seharusnya membiarkanmu mati di tong sampah hari itu! Kami tidak seharusnya mengambilmu dan menjadikanmu anak asuh!"_

 _"Kau seharusnya tidak pernah hadir di antara kami!"_

 _Chanyeol merasakan pelupuk matanya memberat, ia terpekur bingung. Tidak menyangka akan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba._

 _"Pergi."_

 _Sang ayah berujar dingin ketika ia ingin mendekap ibunya._

 _"Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi."_

 _"M—Mengapa?" Chanyeol tertawa sumbang,"Aku tahu aku berbuat salah, tetapi aku—aku tetap putra kalian, bukankah begitu—?"_

 _"Apa kau tidak mengerti?!" Ayahnya menatap nyalang pada matanya, "Kau bukan putraku, atau putra ibumu! Kau hanya anak seorang brengsek yang meninggalkanmu di tong sampah dan kami berbaik hati memungutmu dan membesarkanmu!"_

 _"Apa—Apa yang kau katakan," Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya, "Itu tidak mungkin.."_

 _"Lebih baik kau pergi," Lelaki paruh baya itu mendorongnya keluar dan berujar sebelum membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya, "Inilah mengapa kita tidak boleh menganggap anak bajingan bukanlah seorang bajingan."_

Chanyeol tertegun, menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang terakhir sebelum mematikan baranya dengan paksa dengan ujung jarinya. Ia mengibaskan mantel yang ia pakai dua kali, sebelum kembali ke dalam apartemen dan duduk di ruang tengah.

Ia menggerutu, mengerut keningnya yang terasa amat pening. Apakah ini karena ia baru saja menghabiskan lima batang rokok atau karena banyaknya hal yang berserakan di kepalanya sekarang. Chanyeol mendengus, membaringkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan menutupi kepala.

Di tengah rasa sakit di kepalanya, Chanyeol dapat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang meragu, mengarah padanya. Chanyeol berusaha mempertahankan nafasnya yang teratur, ia tidak ingin menakuti pemilik langkah tersebut, dan berakhir dengan nyaris benar-benar tertidur sebelum sebuah jemari yang terasa dingin meraih pipinya pelan.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia saksikan adalah bagaimana wajah pucat itu begitu terkejut. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat pergi dari sisinya, Chanyeol menangkap jemari ramping yang menapak pada kulitnya, mengenggamnya erat.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki apapun untuk diutarakan.

"Aku.." Chanyeol berujar pelan "Apa kau pikir.. _Aku cocok untuk menjadi seorang ayah_?"

Baekhyun menatapnya, semakin kebingungan.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin kita dapat merawatnya." Ucapnya lembut, "Ayo kita rawat dia bersama."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai, sementara satu tangannya yang bebas di balik punggung ia paksa untuk mengepal. **Mengenggam sesuatu.**

".. Mengapa?"

 _Mengapa kau selalu datang saat aku menyerah?_

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah ia duga, begitupun dengan jawabannya yang tak pernah ia siapkan. Tetapi, Chanyeol merasa sudut hatinya menghangat, sudut yang diraih dengan perasaan apapun.

 **Hangat.**

Kemudian, ia membiarkan pertanyaan tersebut _tak terjawab._

* * *

 **Rumpang**

 **Potongan Enam**

* * *

 _Chanyeol berjalan gontai, tertawa sedikit. Menyusuri jalanan Seoul, sendirian. Ia menatap pada marka jalan yang menawarkan arah menuju jalur yang tak pernah ia kenal. Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang._

 _Tetapi ia tahu ia harus segera pulang, dia harus segera kembali kepada kekasihnya yang mungkin saja sudah menunggu dirinya selama berjam-jam._

 _Walaupun ia tak ingin._

 _Ia kembali meneguk minuman keras yang ia beli dengan uang saku terakhirnya, meminumnya langsung dari mulut botol, kemudian mengerang pelan. Jalanan terlihat semakin kabur, ia bahkan dapat melihat langit berputar dihadapannya._

 _Dirinya adalah bajingan yang dipungut dari tempat sampah._

 _Jika saja.. Jika saja ia dapat memilih kehidupannya sendiri._

 _"Kau.. Bajingannya adalah kau."_

 _Chanyeol tidak dapat mengerti, mengapa setelah hatinya hancur berkali-kali, sepatah kta dapat membuat dirinya ?_

 _Mengapa dunia, mengapa dunia selalu membuangnya?_

 _"Hyein.." Ia meracau, "Kau juga bajingannya beserta anak yang kau punya."_

 _Hyein membeku, jemarinya hampir menyentuh pipi lelaki itu jika saja perkataan tersebut tidak terlebih dahulu meluncur bebas dari sana. Rasa sakit terselip dalam matanya ketika ia mencoba membuat lelaki itu bangkit dari tumpuk salju, memapahnya kembali ke rumah mereka dengan taksi yang ia sewa. Begitu ia berhasil menaruh tubuh itu di kasur yang belakangan mereka tempati bersama, Hyein dapat mendengar lelaki itu tertawa._

 _"Apa kalian senang melihat.. Duniaku hancur?"_

 _Gadis itu menggeleng, walaupun ia jelas tahu Chanyeol tidak akan mengetahui ataupun melihatnya. Kemudian, dari kamar, ia menyempatkan untuk menanamkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya._

 _"Hyein.. Kemana kau akan pergi?"_

 _Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangannya, wajahnya masih merah. Gadis itu perlahan menarik tangannya kembali, berjalan menuju pintu._

 ** _Ia membiarkan pertanyaan lelaki itu tergantung tak terjawab._**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks to :**

 **ansmfx | n3208007 | ChanBaek09 | CB Real | Bubbleclay | baekyeolight | ptrrr27 | fifakna | zesda11 | sehuniesehun | nocbnolife | ttalgibaek | ttalgibaek | Theresia341 | Park LouisYeol | Park Loey-Baexian | PuppyB | rizchoco | reall any | Kimkimkim | cbkkung | realqq | chanbaekis | KertasBee | baekkiii6104 | dvirasbil | Lil Piece of Shit | Lusianabaekcy0461 | Lusianabaekcy0461 | Just another trash | Rwasted | chocohunna | baekkiekitten11 | LyWoo | Sqbaek | awbaekhyun | dobbydobdob | baebaeparkeu | dierlen | restikadena90 | Cheonsa528 | Suitonjutsu02 | gebyroustali2000 | Guest | ffayyy | elroseline |**

(Ahahahaha dari April ya gaes, maaf yaaa semua TT)

 _Maaf kalau kecewa sama chapter ini, i'm dissapointed too. Aku stuck banget kalau mau nulis sejak ganti hp ahshshsh. Hadiah tahun baru nih, hehehe. Maaf banget updatenya lama, SMA is killing me. Big special tengs and shoutout tooo Kak Dena yang udah bikin aku mau update lagi ahshsh, sebelumnya aja aku sama sekali ga kepikiran mau update TT._

 ** _[Notice] Biarpun duduk perkaranya tidak terjadi di kolom review fanfic ini, aku cuman mau bilang aja. Aku membuat cerita tanpa meminjam apapun dari kalian, right? Laptop sendiri, ide sendiri, internet sendiri, so i do not borrow anything from you all. Aku menghargai sekali niat kalian untuk komen di ceritaku tapi bukan dengan kata, frasa, kalimat kasar_** ** _. Aku di real life, secara pribadi aja g pernah bicara dengan orng dengan bahasa yg kasar, just why you do that? Tolong ya, mungkin kamu baca ini, saya benci sekali kalau kamu meninggalkan komentar dengan kalimat yang seakan-akan saya punya hutang dosa dengan kamu dalam pembuatan cerita dan harus melunasinya segera hingga kamu harus menagihnya dengan kata kata yang ditunjukkan pada hewan. Kamu menghancurkan mood saya untuk nulis cerita itu tahun ini, great. Thanks.  
_**


End file.
